Tears To Roses
by Simetra Kain
Summary: He had the physique and charm of a man, but the heart of a beast.
1. Far Off Places

Woohoo! Another epic story of dangerous porportions. Hope you enjoy it! It's a contest entry for **Gray-Rain Skies'** **Beauty and the Beast Syndrome** challenge. Wish me luck, and glad you have the opportunity to read my fic.

Inspired by Skillet - Whispers In The Dark

Princess Io

* * *

**One: Far Off Places**

"_He who makes a beast of himself gets rid of the pain of being a man."_

_- Samuel Johnson_

As she exhaled, a large cloud of vapor escaped her mouth as quickly as it was released. She knew better than to disregard the warnings of her best friend's words of wisdom._ "Don't leave tonight. It's going to rain first and then follow up with snow."_ Damn! If only she wasn't always right in her predicaments…

But she felt obligated; to leave in order to search for what she had been looking for all these five long years. Her missing father was nowhere to be found and presumed dead.

But she refused to give in and then move on; her father was all that she had left. Her mother died when she was only seven due to a rare disease and her unborn sister as well.

Her 'papa' as she called him moved on after his wife's death and spent most of his time raising his only daughter. And now that she had reached the tender age of nineteen, she was more than capable enough to take care of herself.

Now it was her turn to be concerned for her father and bring him home after he had left to travel and promised to send word if he was ever in trouble.

"_Shouldn't be far now. Soon I'll catch some sleep before I continue moving."_ She thought methodically, rubbing her eyes to prevent sleeping in the soft bed of snow beneath her. Kairi clutched the thick wool cloak tighter around her body, still shivering from the bitter weather.

It had been days since she last slept, and she hadn't planned on dying in the middle of nowhere of frostbite. Luckily, she had an innate sense of direction and soon came to a path that split in two.

Glancing at both carefully, Kairi shook her head and felt herself getting a migraine. "Leave it to your stubborn nature to not sleep in that inn back a couple miles ago…" She huffed in frustration, before proceeding to the left side.

Looking up at the sky for moment, Kairi noticed it was only early evening; she would make it to Nyda village in a few hours if she kept going at a constant pace. Just a few more yards, just…

Unfortunately, her headache was getting the best of her; making her eyesight go out of focus and back again. Panting from stress, Kairi clenched her cloak even tighter and pulled her hood over her head. In a short matter of minutes, the young woman fell into the snow, her eyes embracing the darkness.

--

"_Papa…"_

"_Happy birthday Kairi!" A young father said endearingly, kissing his daughter on the forehead. Giggling and kissing her father back, a young Kairi jumped for joy around the house. It was her seventh birthday and she couldn't be any happier._

_And what was better news to Kairi was that she was going to get a little sister soon! "Finally! Someone to play with! It'll be so much fun. I can't wait!" the adolescent thought gleefully. She went outside to grab the morning sunshine and spotted her mother sweeping the long walkway. It was the mid autumn season and Kairi was always amazed by the various shades of brown and gold colors on the falling leaves._

"_Mommy!" Kairi called, running to her. Turning around, Kairi's mother pushed back a strand of crimson hair behind her ear and smiled. She embraced her daughter as best she could and patted her head._

"_Kairi, you need to be careful, or you'll bump the baby." She scolded a little, holding her bulging stomach. Kairi smiled at her mom again with a toothy grin and placed her hands on the sides of her stomach._

"_When will she be born Mommy? I wanna play with her!" She asked eagerly, rubbing her face in her mother's apron, inhaling the scent of lilacs and moondrops. When that baby would come into the world, Kairi planned on doing everything with her new sister; from running along the many fields of flowers, to swimming in the lake in search of treasure beyond imagination._

"_Soon honey. Very soon."_

A shadowed figure slowly approached the immobile body buried by snow. It observed quietly, seeing if they were still alive and breathing. And without a second thought, the figure proceeded to recover the body and disappear in the night

_Kairi…_

_Kairi…_

_Wake up Kairi…_

Turning over multiple times, Kairi tried to shut out the voice that rang in her ears. "Mother…Papa…" She moaned, and turned over again. Snapping her eyes open, the nineteen year old sat up and rapidly searched around the place she was. The last she remembered was in the snow, but now, she was no longer there.

"_Is this all a dream?"_

Feeling her forehead, Kairi's headache had completely ceased. She turned her attention to the room she was currently vacating. There were various paintings that had gathered dust and cobwebs on the pale walls. She realized she was in someone if anyone's home and stared at the fine sheets that shielded her body. Her cloak was gone! Looking around again, Kairi had located her torn cloak on a nearby coat rack. Pushing the covers back, the young woman readjusted her men's cap and explored the room some more.

The closet was empty except for more cobwebs and dust. "Where am I?" She asked herself. Kairi walked over to the closet curtains and pulled them back to reveal sunlight into the dimly lit room. Inhaling some air and savoring the sun's rays, Kairi closed her eyes and stretched her muscles.

"_Due to yesterday's snowstorm, it may just come back again later on tonight."_ But that didn't worry Kairi, as soon as she found the owner of this place, she was going to thank him and then be on her way without being anymore of a burden.

As she opened the door, Kairi cautiously peered around the gloomy atmosphere the place was emitting. "Looks like…a cottage." She said, staring up at the wooden ceiling. The young woman climbed down the stairs and glanced around the corner. She gazed at the back of the stranger and gulped.

"_That must be him…"_

Slowly approaching the figure, she bowed formally. "Um…thank you for bringing me to your home. I am in your debt, if there is anything that you wish of me before I go along my way, I will do my best to help." The figure turned around and smiled down at the back of Kairi's cap.

"Out there in the snow, I thought you were a little too light to be a boy. Judging by that stunning voice you have, you must be quite a woman." He completely dodged her small speech and instead started another conversation.

Looking up, Kairi blinked before nodding vigorously. "Thank you kind sir. May I ask your name?"

"Riku." He responded pushing back his silver hair and grinning. "And I'm sure you have a name as gorgeous as your face." Riku was clearly flirting with Kairi, making her turn a bright maroon.

"It's Kairi."

"Pleased to meet you, Kairi."

"Oh no. Pleasure's all mine Riku."

Smiling that grin again, Riku swiftly took Kairi's hand and kissed it, his eyes never losing contact with her own. His jade pupils glinted vibrantly, as if holding a secret power within them. They were intriguing, and were very curious to look at simultaneously. Taking her hand back, Kairi smiled and bowed again.

"I have to go now Riku. Again, I'm very grateful you rescued me last night."

Standing up, Riku took Kairi's chin in his hand and brought his face close to hers. As he whispered in her ear, it made the hairs on her neck stand on end. "Hope to see you soon me sweet." As graceful as he showed his hospitality to the nineteen year old, Riku turned upon his way and grabbed Kairi's cloak off his coat rack.

Still flustered, Kairi felt her cheeks grow warm. _"Oh please! I barely met him. Just go before you do something stupid…"_ She advised herself.

That was the last time she saw Riku.

* * *

Holding her pins in her mouth, Kairi finger combed her hair before pulling it back up in a bun. She clipped the white pins to keep her hair in place and then covered it with her old cap again.

Why she was disguising herself as a boy was beyond thought, she just decided it would be better to avoid attention from other men while she traveled in search of her father.

Her father had always wondered why Kairi wanted to do things the other boys did in the village and never what normal girls did. Instead of playing with dolls, she would sword fight and get dirty like any other boy her age at the time. Even when she wore a dress, it never stopped Kairi from tearing the bottom or losing one of the ribbons in her two pigtails.

Kairi chuckled at the fond memories of her early childhood and saw they were of great use to her now. She had now been used to fencing and traditional sword fighting for most of her life but could also bandage her own wounds as well as a common housewife.

The young woman had traveled far form the last village. Like she had predicted, it started to rain cold droplets of water. After getting acquainted with Riku, Kairi made haste to reach the next town before nightfall.

So far, she had been making progress and made up the lost time from previously falling unconscious. But something kept gnawing at her side; she couldn't help but feel like she was being kept under close surveillance.

Shaking the feeling of paranoia, Kairi continued walking through the deep forest. Soon the surrounding area didn't look familiar to her and she soon cane to the assumption that she was lost. "Dammit! Maybe I took a wrong turn or something…" She said, frustrated. Unfortunately, Kairi had company…in the size of dangerous wolves in search of meat. Particularly their target being a certain auburn haired woman walking aimlessly in uncharted territory.

Hearing growling from behind her, Kairi didn't have to guess in order to know who was intentionally going to kill her. As she turned around, there was a small group of silver furred wolves approaching her with assassin-like aptitude. They lunged at her and Kairi didn't have enough time to react. One had pinned her to the ground, while the other two began tearing away at her cloak.

She had attempted protecting herself against the wild dog, but it was evident she would lose this battle. _"I can't die here…"_ Kairi vaguely thought and wincing at the pain the wolf was inflicting on her left arm.

Its teeth had dug themselves so deep in her arm; she would have felt her bone cracking under penetration. Blood began dripping profusely from her open wound and onto her cheeks and exposed neck.

"Get off me!"

Kicking the fiend off her with the potency she could muster, Kairi sprinted away with unmatched dexterity. The wolves glanced at one another, sending each other messages and then pursued their prey again, leaving the torn cloak pieces behind. Since they were a trio, two ran ahead and the other followed behind in a formation of attack.

Fear was written in her broken expression and thousands of thoughts invaded her mind. _"I have to get away! Someone help me!"_ She desperately cried out for anyone to hear her, to no avail. Her throat began straining for her voice, and Kairi was losing hope of survival. The wolves caught up again and jumped on her from behind.

Kairi shut her eyes tight, having neither willpower nor the strength to push her pursuers off. A pair of razor sharp fangs had invaded the point where her shoulder and neck met. Nails had profoundly punctured her delicate skin, the hard ground stained with rivers of crimson life. They were ruthless and unforgiving, draining what was left of Kairi's blood.

Her body felt numb, her ears trying to tune out the echoes of ripping and devouring. Until all forms of sound went silent. In a matter of seconds, Kairi heard whimpers in the back of her mind and bones being snapped in half.

One had managed to barely escape, but the other two weren't so lucky. After all was said and done, Kairi carefully looked up, fighting to stay alert.

Panting, she could faintly feel her life fading, and a pair of fine leather boots in her line of vision.

Her conscious had welcomed her in obscurity once more.


	2. Daring Sword Fights

And now, a chapter with no need for an introduction…

Princess Io

* * *

**Two: Daring Sword Fights**

_The disembowelment of flesh and crunching of bones never left her memory. Both sound and impact have forever carved themselves deep inside her mind. It was too much to bear, and yet she could never run from it, no matter how many attempts…_

_Eyes so frosty by appearance were so delicate as they gazed at the horrifying sight. They seemed to shatter instantly by the various images raging in resentment and vengeance. Kairi was lying there helpless and unable to fight back against the conniving creatures of the dimness._

_Such words cannot even describe a single detail of the visions Kairi was experiencing. Oozing blood boiling at high temperatures, the wolves of the shadows' eyes gleaming madly with colors painted in scarlet wine._

_She tried running, away from the blinding sight, only to be dragged back in with fangs bared and piercing her ankles._

_"__Stop!" She pleaded, but was ignored._

**_So much…_**

_"__Please, stop!" Knife-like screams echoed into nothingness._

_**Too much…**_

_"No more…" No one answered her cry of agony."Someone, anyone, help!"_

_**BLOOD!**_

--

"Stop…" Kairi whispered, still ensnared in her petrifying nightmare. She sat up quickly, panting for oxygen. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ear sockets, and sweat rolled down from her forehead to her neck. With a throat as dry as a desert, Kairi barely managed to speak. She glanced around at her new surroundings.

She was lying in a large queen sized bed decorated with the finest beige and sea foam beddings. The white and café pillows were a bit darker in color because of her recent sweating.

Kairi had stared intently at the covers on the bed; she failed to realize she was yet again in someone's home. Except this place…it was unusual. So diverse and had a certain aura.

As she looked around, she had noticed this room was similar to Riku's home that she had stayed prior to arriving here. The curtains had been torn like rag dolls, only a small remainder scarcely concealing the light to enter inside. And more cobwebs had inhabited most of the space, as if nothing had ever been used for years at a time.

Kairi felt intrigued by the elegant room, yet marked with an eternal scar of anguish. She could sense the twinge of injury, and as she done out from under the covers an arctic breeze rushed by her. "Why is it suddenly cold in here?" She asked herself, until she looked down at what she was wearing.

Her cloak was missing from its proper place, her cap and clips were still perched atop her head, and her clothes…they appeared to be men's clothing!

Surprisingly enough, she was only stripped of her cloak. Letting out a breath, Kairi smiled a small smile. "Thank goodness…" Kairi decided to explore more of this mysterious place and see what was in store for her.

But a soft sound caught her attention. It was loud enough for her to hear it, and Kairi felt draw to it. Disregarding her first thoughts of exploring this place, she followed the reverberation. After opening the door, she was met with a large fleet of stairs and also saw an identical velvet staircase from across her own.

Taking her time at first, Kairi was amazed at the architecture of this place. The ceiling was so far from her, as if reaching the heavens; the tiled floors were polished to perfection below her feet. And the wood smelled of fresh cherry wood trees, it was like an exquisite dream.

As she proceeded with caution while turning the corner, Kairi was met with another profligate sight. There was a long hallway lined with many suits of armor. They were all in place, not a single piece of their picturesque exterior sticking out.

All of the identical suits looked like they were just shined before she woke up. And as Kairi walked further down the hallway, she could hear the melodious sound progressively getting louder with each step.

Another fleet of stairs stood in her way, but the carpeting was a royal blue with gold trimming as opposed to the previous white with maroon trimming. It was so ethereal and refined; Kairi believed she was still asleep. But that didn't prevent her from discovering what that mystifying sound was. It appeared to be a famous symphony on an exceedingly expensive piano. She was still standing at the top and looked down to see where the music piece was coming from.

Gazing around like a vulture circling a dead carcass, Kairi finally spotted the piano and the owner of the playing. She leaned over the side to get a better look, but the top of the piano covered their face, forcing her to go down the stairs for a better view.

The young woman planned to quietly watch the pianist first before thanking them for her rescue. Then she would take her leave and find her papa. Nodding, the nineteen year old carefully padded her knee high boots against the fabric and climbed down the staircase.

No more than five feet away, Kairi patiently waited for the person to complete their music piece before speaking.

As they finished, Kairi tried peering through the open spaces to see who they were so that she wasn't rude and said the wrong thing. _"Still can't see anything! Dammit! Who are you?"_ Frustrated, she quickly masked it as the person at the piano turned another page. They were getting ready to play, until they spoke.

"It is a bit discourteous to not introduce yourself. If you have something to say, please let me know."

Her eyes widened, such a kind voice of consideration! The woman heard the pianist stand up from their current position and walk toward her. Before she could see who they were, she quickly bowed and stared at the pearl tile.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just so entranced by you're playing, I wanted to wait until you were finished. I didn't mean to be impolite…"

Before she could embarrass herself anymore, the person brought a hand to her chin and lifted it upwards. As soon as Kairi saw the true pianist, she wanted to faint. It was a man! She thought it was a maid or someone or…even Riku again!

This person…seemed unusual compared to the silver haired Riku. The way he composed himself was dissimilar to Riku. Instead of being open-minded, he seemed reserved and proper.

It wasn't the only thing that kept her glued to the spot. His oddly positioned hair was impossible to tame, his locks imitating a wild mane, splashed a cavernous chocolate brown with bangs framing his cleanly shaved face.

Without even touching, which she dared not to do, Kairi could tell his visage was as smooth as fresh fallen snow, flushed to a fair shaded skin tone. Everything was so flawless, from his nose to his lips; it seemed to overwhelm her.

The only thing that had truly caught her eye was his very own pair of orbs. They glistened like the subterranean depths of the ocean; the aqua colors tinted at an angle as if the sun reflected off the waters.

His eyes were so mesmerizing; they hypnotized Kairi and made her forget why she was here. She only wanted to stare at his pupils, the various shades of cerulean calling out to her like a siren's echoing voice to pirates who crossed their many seas.

Quirking an eyebrow, the young man stared blankly at the girl in front of him. She hid her hair underneath that cap. Her eyes were feminine, so she couldn't have been a boy.

"_Perhaps she is only fourteen or fifteen…Judging from how scrawny she is, she probably hasn't had a decent meal in days. But, what would a girl like her being doing here in the middle of nowhere?"_ The man thought, finally thinking he should introduce himself.

"Excuse me sir. But what is your name? And why are you here?" He asked, breaking Kairi's trance. Shaking her head to the sides, Kairi took a step back and bowed again.

"My name is…" She rapidly caught herself. Sir? He thought she was a boy? Maybe it would be better if she pretended so as to not anger or irritate the man. "It's **Akira**." Kairi said, trying her best intuition of a guy's voice. Apparently, it was convincing enough.

Nodding in approval, the man decided to humor her by acting like he didn't know her true identity. "My name is Sora. I'm pleased to meet you **Akira**." He politely bowed as well. By playing the part of the clueless man, Sora smirked to himself. His cunning would soon reveal her plan before she even decided to say anything.

"Have you eaten in a while **Akira**?"

Looking up, Kairi could feel her stomach rumbling. "No, I am a little hungry."

Turning on his heel, Sora's smirk widened.

"Let the games begin."

Quietly sipping her corn soup, Kairi couldn't help but keep staring at Sora's eyes. He may have been up to something, but she was too distracted to even notice. She began drinking from her water goblet to occupy herself. Neither spoke for a long time, until Sora broke their tranquil silence.

"**Akira**…Where are you from?"

"I'm…from Nyda village." Had the young woman told him she was actually from Toku village, he would instantly know she was a woman. So saying she was from Nyda kept her safe because it was a village of only boys and men.

"_She certainly knows her way around. Hmm…"_ He was getting very interested in this inexplicable woman, but waited to see what else she would say. "How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen." At least that wasn't a lie.

"Ahh…Personally, I stand by twenty." Sora started, wiping his face with his napkin. "Tell me **Akira**. Why are you here? Since you were rescued and brought here, I'm certain you may have another engagement to attend to."

"_Shoot! He's right! I have to find my papa!"_ Kairi sputtered a bit of her water, some of the clear liquid sliding slowly down her chin and neck. Since her awakening, Kairi had completely forgotten about her main objective and destination to travel to. Then again, she has to thank whoever rescued her first before abruptly departing.

Standing up from the table and placing her hands on either side of her plate, Kairi decided it was time. "I'm sorry for interrupting your day Sora. But I have to leave. I must search for my father."

Without replying, Sora turned his head toward a nearby window. It was close to sundown already, and there was rain picking up speed, and before their eyes it began to snow once more. Shaking his head in disappointment, Sora stood up as well. "Not in that weather **Akira**. After all, I wouldn't want to come rescue you again from catching a cold."

"Oh no. The snow doesn't faze me at all! I was just tired the past few nights, so if you don't mind—" Kairi responded hurriedly, making her way to an adjacent exit.

Something will definitely go wrong if she didn't abscond that instant. Bowing quickly, Kairi walked toward what seemed like an exit. Instead she met the playful gaze belonging to the young man of twenty.

"If you wish to leave so desperately, there can only be one honorable way to leave." Sora said, leaning forward to emphasis his point. Kairi bent over backward with extreme grace without falling on the floor.

Their bodies were manipulated into a tricky angle, their chests barely touching. The woman's eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment when she noticed a small smirk spreading itself across Sora's fair skin. Those eyes were calling out to her, chanting her very name and she couldn't push him back.

"W-what would that be?" She stuttered, casting her eyes to the staircase on her left side. To look into his eyes would mean losing a battle, which was something Kairi would never want, let alone from someone she barely even knew.

"Glad you asked."

* * *

"_I can't believe what is happening…"_ Kairi said, getting a bit worried. As she was stripping herself of her large overcoat and wool pants, she came to a resolution: as soon as this was done, she would leave, no more tricks. At the same time, she thought of how Sora was acting toward her since their meeting this morning.

He was very interesting to watch as well as listen. He had a very vivid personality, and at the same time, a sense of heroism running through his very eyes. Sora was someone whom she wanted to know, he never forced himself on her, like Riku…At least he respected her personal space, except when he asked her to…

A grin was placed upon her soft features. _"I've waited quite some time to brush up on my skills. It has been days, but I feel it's been longer than that…Well, at least he suggested something that I'd be willing to do!"_

Kairi finally was only wearing her white tunic, a pair of men's thin slacks she borrowed from Sora, a pair of socks and black knee high boots that were her own. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she noticed one thing that would give her away: her chest.

Frustrated, Kairi began to think and an idea sparked in her mind. Opening up the many drawers in the room, she spotted a pack of white bandages. There were two or three rolls, so one would suffice. After quickly wrapping them around her upper body as tight as she could, she tied the knot. A knock came to her door.

"_Are you alright in there __**Akira**__? Do you need some help putting the armor on?"_ Sora's muffled voice asked. On the other side, he was casually leaning against the door, ready to depart. He listened closely for a response.

"Just a minute!" She said, putting on the rest of her simple "armor" as Sora called it. Truthfully, it was only two thin chain mails that were hidden underneath her tunic so she wouldn't get stabbed.

Kairi also made a makeshift belt from her torn cloak that she recently discovered so she could loop it around Sora's large pants. He was obviously taller than her, so she had to make due.

Before opening the door, Kairi fixed her hair by finger combing it through and then putting her clips back on and her cap on top. The woman wasn't sure what Sora was going to do to her if she turned out to be a woman, so she wasn't going to take any chances.

Perhaps, deceiving him and showing him how well of a fencer she is would undoubtedly throw him off and believe what she was a man…for now.

"I'm ready." She said solemnly, opening the door.

Sora's back faced Kairi, so he didn't see how her form perfectly matched the mold (per se) in his old clothing, but he came to assumption they fit quite well. Smiling in anticipation, he turned on his heel and led the way to the practicing area, with Kairi following behind.

It was time for Kairi's challenge: a duel against Sora.

**--**

"This is it."

Awestricken, Kairi gazed upon the many mirrors covering each wall. At her feet was a softly sanded wooden floor. It looked as if polished and could show her a reflection of herself. With each step took, there was a small echo that matched each sound.

There was only one mirror that was a large window revealing the back garden. It was still snowing outside, but by the angle of the sun, it was afternoon.

It had only been a few minutes, and the two hadn't even begun their battle. Kairi's throat was starting to get dry and anxiety bounced against the inside of her stomach. "So…" She started, getting on the opposite side of Sora. "Shall we?"

His back was to hers, and Sora put a hand to his chin, deep in thought. "Yes, let us begin. Until one surrenders or becomes dominant, then the battle will be over." Walking over to his sword rack, he grabbed a fencing sword and tossed it to Kairi.

Catching the blade with ease, Kairi placed the scabbard through her belt and then asked, "If I win, you have to let me leave to search for my father."

"And if I do, then you must stay here. Then I shall decide your fate; if whether or not you are permitted to leave." Sora finished, getting his own sword and finally turning around. He showed Kairi a small gold coin. "As this coin hits the floor, we begin."

When tossing it into the air, it looked like it was suspended in time. Kairi watched it's every move, her hand gripping the handle of her rapier. She slowly got in her battle stance; ready to strike at the very sound of the currency hitting the copse at her feet.

Sora was in a more relaxed position: his right hand placed strategically behind his back as if hiding something, while his left dangled in the general area of his sword's handle.

The coin descended toward its final destination.

Closer…

Almost…

There…

Clink.

With only one blink since then, Kairi was thrown off her footing by Sora coming up from behind her. She barely had enough time to parry his attack by pivoting her body far enough to unsheathe her sword half way. Sweeping her right foot back against Sora's, Kairi attempted tripping him.

Sora quickly sidestepped and disappeared into thin air. "This will be quite interesting…watch your back." He called from all sides. His voice was starting to throw the woman off balance, but she wouldn't lose so quickly, let alone to a man.

Closing her eyes, she held out her left hand, left leg following into a stable stance. Kairi raised her right hand into the air above her head and pointed the end of her saber so it mimicked her left.

"_Time to get serious…"_ She thought, her eyes still closed. Listening with her ears was deadly, so she listened with the vibrations and how close or far they were from her body.

"_HERE!"_ She thought, tensing her body and lunging forward on step with her right foot. As she predicted, her sword had gone to Sora's cheek, narrowly missing his misshapen hair. A small line of blood was visible on his skin, and she smirked for once.

"Guess you're not so invincible." She said, opening her eyes, her stance boldly still. Sora raised his eyebrows, impressed by the woman's skill. His eyes never left hers as a smile reflecting her smirk developed on his thin lips.

"How many?"

"Fifteen. You?"

"Sixteen."

The duel went on for what seemed like an eternity. With each stab or swing both would react with his or her bodies in impossible ways, from bending over backwards to twisting with a back flip.

It was evident Kairi was getting a bit tired, her stamina had fallen a bit due to days of no sleep and only a small bite of food. She was breathing deeply, her lungs wheezing and her veins pumping with adrenaline.

Her forehead was beating with sweat, rolling slowly down her chin to her neck. Her hands were the same, but held onto her sword for dear life. Looking across from her she thought inwardly, _"If he's supposed to be tired, he's masking it really well…"_

Sora, on the other hand, had only been a little tired compared to his opponent. He was more surprised than tired, but he was sweating just as much, if not more.

But then he spoke between the intense silence. "Perhaps we call a draw so you can replenish yourself?" He asked tauntingly, expecting the woman to back down benevolently and accept defeat.

Narrowing her eyes into a snare, Kairi felt gritting her teeth in offense. "You've got to be joking me. I never back down from a dispute. We'll continue until one of us is defeated." And at that, the two continued their duel of supremacy.

Her focus was faltering, but Kairi kept Sora on his feet. His sword had cut through her tunic and onto her chain mail, her sleeve and a piece of the armor falling to the floor. With her left arm bare, Sora could see each one of her muscles flexing, making him all the more interested in this mysterious girl.

Kairi had done a forward slash and had managed to cut through Sora's tunic as well, leaving a long diagonal scar. He had followed her every move with just his eyes, and dodged each blow; except that one.

Finally, Sora had caught Kairi off guard, his left foot blocking her right from stepping forward. To gain the upper hand, Sora cleanly tripped the auburn haired woman to catch her attention.

The nineteen year old had fallen to the floor, her lower back impacting the wood firmly. Kairi felt like she was punched in the gut by a rock hard fist. Gasping for breath, she watched Sora point his sword to her neck.

"Give up?" She heard him say. After seeing his strong-will shining out from his shadowed features in front of the large chandelier, it made Kairi want to spit in his presence.

"Don't make me laugh."

To emphasize her point, she kicked his left hand away and kick flipped back onto her feet. Panting from exhaustion, Kairi stretched out her rigid muscles and proceed back into her stance again. But this time she slightly changed the position of her feet and tossed the blade into her left hand, providing time to rest her right.

"I admire your determination **Akira**." Sora commented, lifting an eyebrow. He took a few moments to bask in her feminine side glowing through her features.

Despite the fact men's clothing had covered her body, he could still outline every inch of skin. From her bare shoulder to the tips of her feet, it was without a doubt she was a very stunning woman.

Sora came dashing toward Kairi's immobile form, slashing onto her other shoulder, causing her to shed another piece of clothing. Along with her tunic, the infliction also cut her left pant leg, the fabric fell to the floor without interruption; it lay there lifeless.

The woman still managed to block the blow, but she felt winds quickening through her form. _"Wind cuts?"_

"Who…trained…you?" She asked, looking straight into the eyes of the man who was her adversary.

"Myself."

With that vague statement, Sora vehemently pinned Kairi against one of the mirrored walls. His sword was threateningly pressing against her neck, poised to draw blood.

Huffing, Kairi attempted moving her legs in order to free herself, but Sora's own had rapt them in place. Something in the air had changed between the two, Sora seemed to be too close for comfort, and Kairi refused to look directly at him in the eye.

She cast her eyes in a different direction, but Sora's voice made her come in contact with him once more.

"I know who you are."

Eyes as ample as they could possibly be, Kairi's mouth lay considerably agape in disbelief. Her expression changed as it came to a tough and lethal stare. "Liar, you know nothing." Spitting toward his perfect visage, Sora quickly blocked the liquid with his free hand. He wiped it on his pants and then went to her cheek.

"Don't touch me."

"How can't I? You are a woman. I am a man. That says it all."

Sora's lips kissed Kairi's with incredible force and dexterity. His lips were like a fire that can't be extinguished, and yet so wicked, Kairi couldn't grasp the situation she was in. It was like the young man was pouring out his impatience on the innocent girl, doing whatever he pleased with her.

The kiss was beyond comprehension, and Kairi's lids drooped from intoxication. Until…she remembered what she was here for.

Here she was, letting this man kiss her like 'a lover in his bed' and she was only here so she could leave to search for her papa! "Mmmph!" She tried getting a word in, and at last pushed him back. Her lips were throbbing in minor pain, but pleasure nonetheless.

As quick as he was distanced from Kairi, Sora gave one last swing of his sword before saying, "Divulge the truth for all to see!" Wind cuts were summoned forth, invisibly slicing and dicing their way until they completely disintegrated into nothing.

The gusts had also incised their master, but Sora didn't mind, he predicted this would happen in the first place.

Opening her eyes, Kairi looked about her ambiance and then to herself. Before she could move at all, the scarlet haired woman saw whole pieces of her cap gently falling from their previous place. Her clips had followed thereafter, releasing her hair for all to view.

They floated gracefully from atop her head to her mid back. Her eyes widened in late reaction, filled with too many emotions she couldn't even express at the moment.

Locks of ruby were unharmed, as well as any part of her face and neck. But her clothes weren't so propitious to survive. At least what was left of the men's clothing had covered essential parts of her female anatomy.

Her clothing lay around her ankles in a small puddle and Kairi was a bit relieved she wasn't completely exposed. The chain mail had disappeared and only her sleeveless tunic was wrapped around her bandaged chest.

Sora's old pants had been severed except around her waist and upper thighs, the ends torn. As red as her long tresses, Kairi's face lit up like a paper lantern, _"How…"_

"Do I get my point across fair maiden? As much of a gentleman that I am, you look much more attractive rather than posing as a man. Now then, **Akira** as you call yourself, mind telling me your true name now?" Sora asked, smirking triumphantly at how vulnerable he had made the youthful female before his very eyes. He wouldn't lie though, since she came here, Kairi was an intricate portrait of art.

And Kairi knew she had lost the duel. She refused to admit it, but he was the better fencer and had caught her in a very awkward state. Half naked and fuming with fury, Kairi tightened her fists. Regardless of the fact he was victorious, there was **NO** **WAY** she was going to tell him her name.

"You can go to hell before I tell you my name you bas—"

"My, my. Such a venomous bite in that tone of voice?"

In the corner of her eye, she could see the sun had gone under the horizon. They had fought almost the entire afternoon through the evening. But not only that, Sora's attitude and composure had seemed…more confident and sarcastic than earlier that day. _"What plan beats in his mind? What does he have in store now?"_

"Are you going to kill me or are you going to just stare at me?!" Kairi barked, chewing her lips in anxiety. What made her uneasy was the snare that formed on Sora's features. At first, his coffee colored bangs shielded his line of vision, but his very existence made the room seem even darker than before.

He took deliberate steps toward her, his eyes that were once an icy glacier had swiftly transformed into carnivorous orbs of gold. Fangs that were an inch long generated from his whitened teeth in seconds time, making Kairi's spine tingle in fear and confusion.

"You really want to know woman? Well, little flower; too bad **he** couldn't witness your death so soon. It's unfortunate, but I'll take your request to annihilate you from existence itself." He said roughly, each word emphasizing the next.

Three steps…

Two…

One…

Nowhere to run…nowhere to hide…

* * *

A word from the author…

Hope you enjoyed reading!


	3. Magic Spells

Wow…didn't expect this story to extend that far.

Here we go!

Princess Io

* * *

**Three: Magic Spells**

His strides increased in length as he approached the scared woman. The man sneered, a thought crossing his mind. Kairi stepped backwards, forgetting the fact she was completely exposed to her pronounced killer. All she cared about were means of escape and survival.

"_I'd love to have you for myself, but the only way to true salvation lies within you."_ The dark thought echoed in Kairi's mind. Her eyes widened in shock, gluing her feet to the ground and preventing her from distancing herself from the man with eyes of an assassin.

"_Huh?"_

"_Don't think you haven't heard me. You can hear me, I can hear you."_

"_A telepath?"_

"_Optimistic aren't you?"_ A smirk.

"_I thought they never existed. I've only read them in books."_

"_Seems like you never believe in stories, little girl."_

"_My name isn't little girl! I have a name."_ She creased her eyebrows in irritation. While distracting her opponent, Kairi had to figure out a way to unfreeze her body and become mobile.

"_You're name doesn't matter flower. At least to me…but I'm sure __**HE**__ would care. Tell me anyway before I kill you."_ He rolled his eyes, walking casually toward his target.

"_It's…Kairi. Can't I know yours?"_ She asked, still getting used to the strangeness of telepathic dialogue.

"_Xavyer."_ He said curtly, looking down at the wine-colored hair belonging to his supposed prey. He held up his sword, waving it under her chin and making her look straight into his eyes. It was then that she saw he had grown taller since his "black" personality came to fruition.

Gritting her teeth, Kairi knew she was defeated. She was never going to see her father ever again, and what's worse, is die by the hands of a complete stranger far surpassing her in the art of the sword. _"Go ahead."_ Kairi declared; closing her eyes and hoping for the last second she gets saved by someone…anyone!

"_Hn…"_

Raising his **Ginryu**, Xavyer told Kairi his final good-bye. As he gazed into her ethereal cobalt irises, a pain erupted in his chest. "I won't let you kill her X!" A voice raged inside him. Kairi looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice, knowing I was Sora.

The sound traveled from one corner of the room to the next, forcing Xavyer to his knees. The killer dropped his sword, clutching the sides of his head. "Get out of me…" He mouthed to himself, a breath leaving his lips.

Kairi was released from paralysis, and heard Sora's voice again. _"Kairi…Get out, before X kills you! Now!"_ He yelled in her head. She shook her head vigorously, trying to focus. She couldn't find the entrance, so she picked the next best exit: the glass window. She ran from Xavyer, but before meeting the window, she looked back at the man with piercing eyes.

The woman felt bad for him, that he was in pain, but she had other things to worry about, like her papa.

"_GO!"_ Sora's voice said.

**--  
**

She plunged forward, the glass breaking under the pressure. Thousands of shards followed her toward the muddy ground beneath her. Landing gracefully on her feet, Kairi looked up form her destination; she slowly realized she had jumped out of a second story window and managed to come out unharmed. Except for some minor injuries, she was more than okay: from being threatened, to losing a sword fight and almost dying, she felt reluctant.

Kairi peered around the eerie atmosphere for the exit, but the murky skies and hard rain prevented her from locating it. Her heart began to beat faster as she panicked, never had she been this close to death and now she was running for her life. "Wasn't it sunny a few hours ago? Why is it suddenly raining?" She asked herself.

An unexpected answer came in form of an enraged being with pupils of riches. _"You can't run anywhere…angel."_ His voice echoed in her head from behind. As she turned, a large hand crushed around her fragile esophagus, with the intention of choking her. Kairi helplessly clawed at his hand, fighting for oxygen, her feet dangling in nothingness.

A wide Cheshire grin spread itself across Xavyer's grim visage. He tightened his vice grip around Kairi's throat, further restricting her from inhaling more air. "W-what…do…you want….from…me?" She managed to sputter in time.

"_Must you always ask?"_ He asked her, bringing the struggling woman close so he could whisper into her ear.

They brushed cheeks, ever so slightly and something mysterious surged through Kairi's body. Suddenly, the rain wasn't so cold as Xavyer's warm breath tickled the hollows of her ears. Her eyes widened at his bold statement, and in response she had felt numb.

He chuckled darkly, smirking confidently and then pulled back. The two just gazed at each other for what seemed forever. His amber orbs carving themselves into Kairi's memory, and her delicate azure silently begged for mercy.

Immediately, a swell of energy flowed through Xavyer's figure. The pain was agonizing, his firm grip around Kairi's neck had ceased, and his hands turned their attention to the sides of his head. A loud siren screeched forcefully through the heavens above. Coughing and hacking, Kairi's vision came out of focus before she could see what was going on around her.

"_STOP!"_ Xavyer wailed inside his and Kairi's minds. It was unbearable, unstoppable.

An enormous ring of ember and brimstone had appeared below Xavyer's feet. The rings had drawn themselves into diverse and alienated patterns. Kairi's eyes widened at the signs; it was a magic circle! "Could it be?" She asked; her ears still shielded by her tiny hands.

"AAAAHHHH!" Xavyer screamed to the skies. The flames began to dance around him like wings of a phoenix. The cinders slowly transformed into the hottest temperature of fire, lightning strips of black striking at nearby targets.

One had managed to miss Kairi's cheek ever so closely. Time had stilled, the downpour droplets suspended in the air. She gazed at the fallen water, fascinated by the clear oceanic waters. The woman touched them and they disintegrated into thin air. _"Amazing…"_

"Kairi?" A weak voice called out to the woman.

Turning around instinctively in the exact direction the sound had originated, Kairi had noticed something different. The surroundings were still frozen in time, except for her and the man who called out to her. "Xavyer?" She choked out, in trepidation of him attempting to kill her once more.

At first, his head was bowed low. His hair had flopped downwards due to the intense weather. As he looked up and opened his eyes, the air seemed much calmer. "Kairi?" Sora reached a hand out to her, silently pleading with his solid cobalt eyes.

"_Wait a minute…cobalt?"_ She thought, staring at pupils that reflected her own. She let out a breath she had been holding. She bravely stood up, ignoring the fact she was still half naked and dripping wet. Kairi placidly walked over to Sora's broken body and bent down to his level.

Before speaking another word to Kairi, Sora tenderly brought a hand up to her cheek. "Did he…hurt you?" Sora asked cautiously, so as to not frighten the girl. She shook her head, the warmth of Sora's hand soothing her scared state.

"He? But you—I…No…" She whispered, still uneasy about the whole situation. By this time, Kairi didn't know what to think. All she wanted was to leave from this mad place. She searched for those once uncontrollable amber eyes, but all she saw were the calm waters of many bodies of water twinkling at her.

Instead of a sarcastic sneer in them, she saw a concerned expression within.

"Sora?"

"Yes."

Kairi felt like she had an enormous amount of stress suddenly leave her body. As if a weight had been lifted so that she could no longer hold on to the burden that kept her restrained from achieving freedom. "What—" Kairi started, but a finger sealed her lips.

He shook his head, a sad smile upon his drenched persona. "It's best you didn't know…" He said above the pounding of the freezing rain. After declaring his statement, Kairi attempted keeping her eyes open. Her sight was going out of focus, and she wondered what would happen to her next, for dread of **that man** returning.

Instead she fell to the will of her subconscious, she really needed sleep after her tiring day. The last sounds she could hear within her hollowed mind were words of safety from Sora and the pitter-patter of the frozen rain.

* * *

"_Mama…"_

_An adolescent Kairi stood by her mother's bedside. She was clutching her teddy bear as well as her mom's hand. "Is she sick papa?" The young girl curiously asked. The way her mother was acting, how her routine had changed from being out in the sunshine all the time to being confined to bed perplexed Kairi in many ways. The girl had also noticed the slight attitude change in her once energetic father as well._

_He no longer traveled to the busy market to work and bring home food, instead staying in his bedroom and never leaving his wife's side. The village doctor recently told Itsuki that Tomoyo had contracted a rare blood disease. The final verdict was to make his wife comfortable before living out the rest of her days. Itsuki refused to tell his daughter Kairi about the truth, instead telling her the same answer every time. "Mama is just going to be away for a long time Kairi…"_

_Tomoyo's time came all to quickly, as well as not being able to save Kairi's unborn sister in time as well. It was the first time Kairi had discovered the true meaning of 'death'. The very word made her shudder and quiver. As the years came and went, the young girl had soon become fourteen._

_By this time, Kairi began to look at the world in a different perspective. From sewing to sword fighting, she had been known in the town to be breaking its rules for the sake of her late mother. She no longer enjoyed running through the meadows to collect flowers, instead she would help do man's work in the town and rebuild structures that had fallen._

_That is…_

_Until…_

_That day happened…_

_Her papa had decided to travel to a far off land. To a place hidden behind a large waterfall that flowed with water that could cure any sickness. Where flowers of every kind grew and could withstand the bitter winters and boiling summers. His mind was set; and so he packed up what he could take before bidding a farewell to his only daughter._

"_You're being rash papa! How do you know this place even exists?" Kairi had asked while her father was packing his things._

"_Because your mother told me about it. If I go and bring back enough food and water, the village won't starve. It'll take me a few days, but I'll send you letters each day or when I can. But, you must stay here."_

_The two argued for what seemed like hours. Finally, her father had enough, and left with saying goodbye. He left his daughter broken and crying, screaming for him to return._

_Five years had been quite a time to be waiting for her father._

_Kairi couldn't wait any longer. Itsuki's letters never came in, not a single one. She would stay nearby the wide window in the kitchen, waiting for any sign of her papa. Nothing, only the rushing of autumn leaves or the lovely breeze that caressed the scents of lilies and tulips._

_The young woman's mind was set; she was going to search for her father._

* * *

"Ugh…"

Kairi finally managed to open her tired pupils. The brightness of the sunlight had peaked through closed curtains. She placed a hand on her forehead, trying to remember what had happened before she fell unconscious.

A sword fight…

A method of escape…

Almost meeting death…

A magic disturbance…

"_Disturbance?!"_ Kairi thought, sitting up quickly, a sore pain jolting through her body. Everywhere, she felt pain. Her toes were tingling, but her legs felt bruised and battered. She was still wearing the torn clothing from the previous night.

But there was no sight of Sora…or Xavyer for that matter.

Examining her fresh bandages, Kairi predicted Sora had 'nursed' her back to health. But her scars and other imperfections still shone upon her fragile skin.

"Awake?" A voice asked her.

Kairi hadn't noticed, but as she looked toward the curtains, she could barely make out a body before her. Squinting, Kairi could tell it was Sora's back that faced her. "Yes…" Kairi spoke weakly, her voice box straining to make a sound. Xavyer's large hand upon her throat was quite the vice grip. She could feel her neck burning, inside and out; it really irritated her.

"What…happened?"

"You might not want to get out of bed…at least not for a while." Sora suggested, his bangs shadowing his eyes as he walked toward the door. He knew that dodging her curious question would be the best solution for now. Already halfway out, Sora prepared to close the door and then lock it to keep Kairi from escaping.

"Wait…" Kairi barely called out, pushing the covers away from her body. As her bare feet touched the worn carpet, she could feel her body was off balance. She couldn't seem to stand up on her own! Sora was by her side in a heartbeat, holding the woman steady and close.

Sora effortlessly placed Kairi back on the edge of the bed before stepping back. Kairi's visage burned in utter embarrassment, while Sora only smirked. "All I did was keep you from hurting yourself even further…" He explained, oblivious to the woman's blushing.

Unexpectedly, Sora lifted Kairi's left ankle into the air to examine her wounds. _"She must have sprained it and bruised her Achilles tendon…"_ He thought, pulling out a roll of white bandages and a nearby medical box.

He silently cleaned the rest of her injuries, staring intently upon the many scars that marred her features. "How did you know I was a woman in the first place?" Kairi asked him, rewrapping her other cuts on her arms and fingers with the colorless rolls.

The twenty year old chuckled, "Anyone with common sense would have the ability to differentiate the masculine to feminine. After all, a structure of a woman, and anatomy is very precise compared to a man right?" His statement only made Kairi blush even more. The man continued tending to the woman before him as they conversed.

"How long have I been asleep?" Kairi asked, changing the subject.

"Only a few hours…" Sora mumbled, tying a knot on the young girl's ankle.

"I see…"

"_As I predicted, you won't be leaving any time soon either."_ The man thought, standing up. After putting the medical kit away, he closed his eyes, pausing for thought.

"I'm sorry you had to witness what happened last night…" He apologized, his breathing becoming shallow.

Kairi perked up, still seeing Sora present in the room. She nervously pushed her hair behind her ears out of habit. "What do you mean?"

Huffing, Sora quickly added a comment. "Last night's events…disregard them." It sounded more like a command rather than a suggestion. He had nothing else to say, so he stood up and faced his new guest. If she was considered one…

"What—"

"That's all."

Silence.

"Aren't you going to leave?" Kairi probed, her cobalt orbs staring at Sora. She still had a roll of bandages clutched in between her hands, her face burning with cherry blood that complimented her fair skin. Sora quirked an eyebrow of confusion, not quite understanding what the woman meant.

"What do you mean?" As he finished his sentence, his eyes unwillingly traveled slowly down Kairi's slim figure. He first noticed the outlining of the hand that encased itself around her throat, the remnants of it still fresh. But then his sight went even lower, and widened in later reaction. Kairi's bandages encircling her chest had been halfway unraveled!

Sora could feel his left eye twitching, but he quickly turned around so he could take his mind off Kairi's almost undressed state. Clearing his throat, Sora balled his hands into fists to distract his mind off a certain girl. "I…see. But I'm not leaving; I have to make sure you'll keep your end of the agreement. I tell you when you can leave the vicinity."

Kairi rolled her eyes in annoyance, quietly unwrapping her chest and getting to work.

Sometime later, with Sora's help, Kairi was able to stand and walk properly after last night's duel. They had just finished eating, at least the young girl was. Sora had barely touched his food, uninterested in his steamed rice and lamb chops.

He had only drank from his wine and water goblets, taking small sips every now and then. His main focus was only on the woman who politely nibbled at the lunch she was grateful to consume. As the twenty-year-old silently observed, he couldn't help but trace every curve and inch of her skin. The tips of her eyelashes sparkled against the shimmering lights emitting from the crystal chandelier placed above the dining hall.

Feeling like she was being watched, Kairi shifted her eyes upward, her aqua colored pupils staring at Sora's own orbs. "Something troubling you…Sora?" She asked, picking up her napkin and cleaning her mouth. She had to admit; not eating in days can surely make someone's hunger go wild. The woman had eaten all of her food, plus the appetizers and both of her goblets were completely empty.

"_Nothing more than you're natural beauty that taunts me each second I look upon your ethereal features."_ Xavyer thought, a devilish smile painting itself upon Sora's face. Quickly realizing what "he" had thought, Sora cleared his throat to cover that remark.

"Nothing…" He said, taking a sip of his red wine. Sora swirled the tasty liquid in his diamond cut goblet before taking a swig of the beverage. "Since you will be staying here…Kairi." He continued, catching the girl's attention.

"I suppose you would like to see the castle, no?"

"Oh! Um…why not?" Kairi looked toward the open window; luckily it was still the early afternoon.

"You wouldn't happen to have a library?" She changed the subject, placing her silver utensils in the center of her dining plate.

"Library…" Sora whispered, sipping the remains of his wine.

* * *

This had to be a dream come true.

Never in her life had she ever gazed upon so many volumes of literature at one time!

It was beyond phenomenal.

"Wow…" Kairi declared, holding her hands in joined unison from such excitement. After climbing countless stairs, Sora had finally led Kairi to the large library she had requested. She hadn't expected something like this!

Of course, she also changed into new clothing since she was to stay here until Sora no longer "needed" her. Kairi's hair was neatly tied up in a ponytail by a simple azure ribbon made from the finest silk. And her clothing consisted of a plain button up t-shirt with an evergreen dress that had two ribbons that tied in the back in a criss-cross manner.

Despite the fact it was a dress, and not to mention feminine, Kairi couldn't help but take a liking to the garments she is using while she stays here (thanks to Sora). But, one question was still in her mind, _"Does Sora live here?"_ She decided to ask this mere curiosity later.

Kairi didn't know where to look first, so she went down a random isle and pulled out a book from the shelf. Dusting the aged book, the woman turned to the first page and was already taken aback, the element of surprise sneaking upon her. As she browsed through the text, the woman was too engrossed within the content to even notice Sora leaving her side to another part of the library.

_To discover having the ability of using magic is to clear ones mind of the outside world. If one is distracted, the concentration will not be whole. Some spells use the mind and soul in unison, the best method to hold those two in sync is by meditating until one has mastered the process._

_Section 1: Sub A, Page 1_

_Basic Spells_

_There are five elements that hold Gaia as one peace. Wind, Fire, Water, Light, and Earth. Each one can destroy another element while the other can create it. All of these are in harmony, containing weaknesses as well as strengths. Each spell requires a certain amount of life energy and can only be used for an amount of time._

_Element: Fire_

_Name: …_

"_I…can't read it."_ Kairi thought, creasing her eyebrows as the remainder of the pages in a diverse language. She turned a few more pages, and the language was the same, ineligible. As Kairi turned the pages back to the first, the words have also transformed into a language she didn't know,

Suddenly uninterested, Kairi placed the book back into its rightful place and then walked through the maze-like library. The top of the ceiling had been painted as a large mosaic, like the top had no roof and she was gazing at the sky.

After traveling aimlessly through paths among paths, Kairi had reached what may have been the center of the library. This part of the building certainly looked different from the rest. There was a circular piece within the marble floor that had the shape of sharpened wings.

But one object held Kairi's attention. She approached a large glass piece that stood like in a museum. On top of the wooden stature, held an enormous book. Kairi was so intrigued, she gently brushed her fingertips against the surface of the velvet cover, the bright lettering that had been hand sewn on excited her nerves.

The young woman meticulously opened the book and then saw a bright flash of light. She covered her eyes with her arm and then looked again, the light fading away. Kairi laid her eyes upon such a sight, she was speechless. The book's pages had come to life!

The writing seemed to speak to Kairi, and began telling her of an epic tale. One that she hadn't known would answer all of her questions. All she had to do was watch, and needed no words of explanation.

--

_Time: 67 A.D._

_In the ancient continent of Laius, the war of the century had commenced. Two countries had reigned side by side in peace, until an unexpected being had appeared from nowhere. These beings were indescribable, their only features were that of dripping black that had covered their bodies, claws thicker than any of the metals used to forge swords, and unamtched strength within numbers._

_These beings had never been seen before, until a servant had discovered a family who had been murdered by them. As the amount of deaths increased over a period of time, The Council of Dyne decided to summon the two countries to fight against these creatures of the Darkness._

_But something had crossed the mind of Roxas the Valiant, fearless leader of the Knights of Gold. After inspecting the body of a fallen comrad the day before he went to war, he had seen there was no heart within the man's soul. It was snatched away from the creature that had slain him. Roxas then named these created whom emerged from nothingness…Heartless._

_The next day, Roxas took his leave for battle, slipping on his armor and going to the sacred shrine of Ryu Ikio, the one who had built the very cities that had remained standing for hundreds of years. He had prayed to become victorious in the battle, hoping the Heartless would disappear from this land and no longer torment his people._

_Although, his wife, Namine was also very worried. She was a powerful enchantress, having the ability to foresee the future and aid her husband. The young woman had looked upon Roxas, her cerulean orbs as sad as an ocean of weeping souls. She was worried he would not return and had blessed a rose to be his last resort for survival._

_The petals gleamed a beautiful white and canary as she had bestowed him the delicate flower. Her love for him never faltered, as well as her faith he would finally put an end to this madness. Roxas bid his love a farewell by a final touch of his lips on hers. He had promised his return, but did not guarantee of perfect condition._

_And so, the leader of the Knights of Gold had lead his army against the Heartless in a fight for survival and death._

_Years had passed since then._

_Roxas had returned safe and sound and had gotten news from his father in the city of Aisa. Sora, the prince of the Kingdom of Kurosawa was abducted by Heartless who had remained hidden for some time. It was then that the royal family had seen him in such a deep trance, no one could break him out of unconsciousness._

_He was later found back in his chambers unharmed except for minor injuries such as cuts and bruises. But little did they know, the next day someone had slain the Kurosawa family. Blood had carved itself into the walls and floors. Even the sevants and guards were killed as well. The one thing that had remained was the crowned prince who had woken up with his hands covered in ruby shaded life that had once ran throught the veins of his parents._

_Sora's clothing had also been torn, and that was when Roxas had come to witness the morbid genocide. He did not blame his brother, for he knew him better, but a thought had probed his mind. He had seen a deep scar on Sora's back; it was drawn in many intricate paths, mimicking what Namine had told him to be a __**magic circle.**_

_From that day on, Sora, prince of the Kurosawa Kingdom was cursed by a Heartless. Bearing the mark of the Darkness, he carried on the burden of killing those he loved and his own people. His only gift of repentance before his demise to be a rose identical to his brother's. But it had been painted as black as the Heartless and encased in a crystalline glass case that kept the rose from aging, and could withold any kind of damage inflicted on it._

_The true mystery was the prince had a heart of ice, for he loved no one but himself. Until he met a princess he had been betrothed to and was expected to marry. The woman had taught him how to love, but he warned her that he could not, hiding his secret curse also. She had also been killed in his unknown state, the last thing she saw were glaring __**amber pupils**__ that surged with evil._

--

"_Amber pupils?"_ Kairi thought, her eyes widening at the frozen holographic screen. Sora's gaze in the book had made her tremble uncontrollably, until a sound knocked her out of staring. She turned around quickly toward the sound that bounced off the walls in the hollow room.

There he was, the man who looked exactly like the Sora in the book. He had slammed a book hard onto a nearby table to catch Kairi's attention, and he was successful. Sora's hardened face looked like he was holding back a biting yell. His fists were clenched so hard, his nails had dug themselves into his palm and had his own rich blood trickle down his fingers, dripping lusciously onto the marbled floor.

"You're…a prince?" Was all that Kairi could muster with the little amount of courage she had left. The young woman couldn't think of anything else to say, there was nothing to comment on.

Without her knowing, Sora had summoned winds to gradually enter within the library. Soon, small balls of fire appeared from nowhere, as well as the floor starting to flood with clear waters. The man's eyes had changed in between shades of aqua to a predatory gold. The two colors shifted on a fine line instinctively, all the more frightening Kairi.

Her scared expression had countered Sora's angered state, like two sides of a coin. The two only continued their staring match, one of them shaking while the other was composed and twitching for action.

"Sora?" She choked, reaching a hesitant hand out to the young man of twenty years. Kairi could feel the negative aura flowing from his body, a violet light starting to surround itself around the young man. The library was shaking back and forth, like an earthquake from below had woken up from a deep slumber.

The small fireballs began setting everything on fire, the water upon the floor rising higher and higher above ground. Sora whispered another spell, his eyes turning transparent for a moment while the room began getting dark.

Kairi was fearful, looking about for a sign of salvation. There was none and she now wondered if she was going to live through this. Then she looked toward the books on the shelves, then to Sora again. He had now began floating in the air, the elements getting more hostile and rambunctious.

The woman quickly heard a high pitched noise that made her ears want to pop. She instinctively placed her hands to flood out the sound, but it gradually got louder. The sound was beyond unbearable, it was unstoppable! "Stop this Sora! What's wrong with you?" She tried screaming, her eyes shut tight, the Darkness being her only companion during Sora's fit of rage.

"_What's going to happen now?"_

* * *

A word from the author…

Chapter three is complete! (Phew) I can't believe that I spent practically the entire day just typing that…not to mention the power outage that happened this morning. And it happened a second time at school too! But, luckily I saved this before the power went out. (congratulates self)


	4. A Prince

I have currently lost about seventy-five percent of my files as well as many of my other Microsoft Word files too. Sorry for the delay...

**Enjoy reading!!**

Princess Io

* * *

Such power and reflexes had surged through Sora's being, he could easily bend anything to his will and it would surrender to that type of authority. Kairi had no innate idea just what to do, for several attempts to get the berserker prince to heel were futile and meaningless.

"Master Sora!" A mature voice boomed form an unknown source.

A warm hand firmly gripped Kairi's shoulder from behind, but the confused and scared woman paid no attention. A quick "I'm sorry," and an under sided chop had been delivered to the base of the auburn's neck. Kairi instantly fell unconscious and was whisked away without so much as a small fuss.

Upon hearing a name that resounded familiar, Sora faced the very direction of the echoed title. His eyes didn't show a hint of gentleness they once had, and instead were the hostile orbs that mimicked the richness of gold. He snarled, malice evident in his hardened expression.

Another pair of eyes glared back with the same intensity, and they spoke again. As they chanted a powerful incantation, Sora had become himself once more. The dark impulse that was Xavyer had been forcefully placed into a dormant state like before.

**--  
**

"Miss…are you alright?" A womanly voice cooed. She sounded familiar, like a spiraling veil of protection that wrapped itself around Kairi's being. Something that had been lost and found once more.

"_Mother…?"_ Kairi lolled her head to one side, then to the other and back again. She blindly stretched out her arm to the bleak light; a hand received hers as she'd hoped. However, Kairi could feel slight pain very near her…face?

Whoever had grasped her hand was also slapping her awake.

The light slapping continued until Kairi gradually opened her heavy lids. She faintly heard a sigh of relief while staring at blurred and unfocused images of what she assumed were people. "Is she alright?" a male voice inquired.

Another sigh. "Yes…Master Sora must have done it again. Now the poor dear was knocked silly."

The two concealed figures conversed further and waited patiently for Kairi's eyes to open completely. Her head was in excruciating pain, and she wanted to know why. But she wasn't offered an opportunity as she was face to face with two interesting characters.

The male of the two had caught Kairi completely off guard. She couldn't take her attention off his peculiar eyes shaded dark caramel, or his coifed hair the length and display similar to lightning strikes. Each individual hair had been neatly combed in place and faced toward one broad direction, but still held a hint of wild nature due to the fact each strand was not smoothed out properly.

Those eyes reminded her of decadent chocolate that had been stirred in a boiling pot for minutes at a time to the perfect consistency. His pale lips were spread out in a genuine smile, he was saying something, but she couldn't make out the words.

The woman next to him also had an intriguing presence. She had a particular shape to her visage; it was in an oval fashion…almost as if the slight curve of her chin had been perfectly chosen for her. Her eyes reflected the rare olive shade, not quite as dynamic as emerald and shimmered against the chandelier light. She, like the male next her, also had light toned skin that complimented her features.

The locks of café also had peaked Kairi's interest. There was a neatly brushed row of brown bangs that covered her forehead. The remainder of strands had reached the ends of her shoulder blades, and had flown down in loose waves, for her hair was far from straight.

"What's your name dear?" One of them spoke.

"Kairi." She blinked, having nothing to say for the matter.

"Beautiful name…I'm Olette, and this is my husband Hayner."

The rest of whatever Kairi heard shortly after seemed to disappear as quickly as the breeze. Olette obtained her attention again. "I'm going to help clean you up. Master Sora seemed to have one of his fits again, that he dirtied your garments…" Her statement drifted.

Shooing Hayner away, Olette promptly adjusted her maid outfit and then held out her hand. Kairi took it and tried sitting up, but felt dizzy from the quick blood rush to her head. The brunette gingerly braced Kairi from behind until she was comfortable.

The nineteen-year-old looked around the unknown proximity and found just how astounding it appeared to her. She had been carried away and rested for who knows how long in a room filled with dazzling features. Her mouth lay slightly agape from pure awe.

The room had been flushed of any color with the exception of the same familiar royal blue Kairi had seen on the enormous staircase she had climbed down since her first visit several weeks ago. That same shade of blue only colored the curtains that was vaguely unfastened to permit tiny amounts of light into the murky room.

"My dear, this is your room for the duration of your stay."

"_My WHAT?!"_ Kairi's eyes widened in response, and Olette giggled at the girl's predicted expression. The servant nodded silently before opening the many wardrobes and dusted the inside. She continued her daily duties as if Kairi's presence hadn't mattered to her at the moment.

Afterwards, Olette had finished and brushed off remnants of dirt and grime from her faded apron. "Now…wouldn't you like to redress yourself Miss Kairi?"

Adversely, Kairi followed the maid's line of sight and examined herself. Her clothes felt damp, and her hair fallen yet again from the loose confines of the silk ribbon of azure. Though, the fact she felt like her clothes had gone swimming had left her questioning what happened.

Preventing any for of explanation, Olette instead displayed an assortment of intricately designed clothes to replace Kairi's shoddy attire. Blue met green, and the two understood the unspoken message. They got to work for tonight's…dinner.

* * *

**Four: A Prince**

"Master Sora…I'd advise you don't give into those **urges** next time. You could have injured Miss Kairi." Hayner suggested, meticulous so as to not anger the already edgy prince.

Sora only sighed, barely glimpsing at what he considered his forsaken reflection. The luxurious crystalline glass mirror that was placed in the bathing area glimmered at Sora's blatant stare. With the graceful flick of his wrist and wave of his hand in mid-air, the dyed candles precisely suspended on the teal marble countertops spontaneously combusted.

"_You haven't lost your touch I see…"_ Hayner deliberated, smiling a little. He proceeded to turn the nozzle that ran the bath water off and went to gather his master's cleansing necessities and outfit for proper dress. The blond man sighed before whispering an ancient language and a spell had been performed within mere seconds.

An unusual pattern had been drawn below by chalk and lit up in various dyes. They swirled around the mage's being, until his finger pointed in a particular direction. Out of nowhere, expensive décor had been given the gift of life.

The once inanimate furniture began to move around with human attributes, even formally bowed to Hayner and Sora.

Sora's butler waved his hand, magic trickling from the tips of his fingers the objects designated chores they had to accomplish as requested. One to help bathe the prince, another to mop the pearl tile from the fallen suds and spring water, the last to assist with Hayner's needs.

"Tell me Master Sora…what is our new guest like? She seems, quite, how they say, a head-turner." Hayner started a conversation, comfortably loosening his tie and folded back his long sleeves toward his biceps. The warlock came to the assumption his highness held some level of admiration toward the auburn haired vixen, despite her lengthy stay, otherwise he would have dismissed her from his presence.

The dark haired man did not reply at his servant's question at first, instead opting to glare at the manifestation in the soap bubbles that floated astray and broke into thin air each time her toughed the delicately round shapes.

He pondered his thoughts further about his alleged "guest". Her eyes, those lips, her hair, that neck. She was more than beautiful to him…she was beyond describing. Sora's heart raced within his chest, tightening at every desiring thought he had of Kairi.

One hand instinctively clutched at his naked chest and the other to shield his eyes, attempting concentration and control.

Hayner was by his side to calm down the evil that raged internally in Sora. He had placed the face of his palm on the prince's forehead; a bleak entity arising from his skin and the same magic circle had appeared on Sora's forehead. The youth breathed again in even intervals.

"Thank…you Hayner. I'm…alright now." Sora managed to say, though kept his eyes closed for the remainder of his relaxing bath.

Hayner nodded. "Of course, your highness."

"Kairi…she…she's quite a difficult challenge to be around. The type with the ability to draw people and attention toward her without so much as a glance their way. Ultimately, little to no effort." His analogy was interesting to listen to while Hayner began lathering a special shampoo formula into the estranged prince's unruly locks of russet.

The two conversed and slowly transitioned to a comfortable silence until Sora's bath came to a close. As he stood from the porcelain bathtub one of the controlled furniture pieces wrapped and secured a sea green linen towel around his lower hips.

"Well...tonight shall be different indeed. Planned accordingly by your request of course your highness." Hayner beamed, grabbing a long strip of black cloth from a hidden drawer in Sora's medicine cabinet.

He walked up from behind Sora's still soaking form and wrapped the thick fabric over Sora's eyes, tight enough to prevent it from falling out of place. One of the moving decorations began to rub another towel from the bottoms of their master's feet, to his chest and finally that spiky mane.

Realizing their purpose fulfilled, Hayner ended the spell he cast and transferred it to open the prince's outsized selection of diverse clothes. Extravagant materials had levitated toward Sora. They reached their destination at a nearby coat rack and hung there, lifeless again.

As Hayner completed his tasks of cleaning the bathroom and gathering laundry, Sora politely thanked him again before asking him for privacy by the undemanding wave of his hand.

His personal servant nodded in confirmation, bowing and walking toward the double doors of the master bathroom to exit. He opened and closed them carefully so as to not stir the rest of the vicinity.

_"She may be the one…"_

* * *

"Your hair is gorgeous Miss Kairi. I wouldn't be surprised if Master Sora couldn't help but always stare at you." Olette declared cutely, brushing out tangles in the elongated strands.

Kairi blushed involuntarily from the compliment, suddenly casting her eyes toward the smooth carpet instead of the vanity's full body mirror. "Olette…is Sora…cursed?"

The ecstatic guardian grew quiet and discontinued playing with Kairi's hair. She turned her attention to the dresses she had picked out earlier. "I apologize Miss Kairi, "she started, "But all I am allowed to inform you of is nothing of the matter."

Kairi's shoulders slumped in defeat. "However," Olette started again. "I suggest for you to ask him yourself."

"_Alright."_ Kairi nodded and stood up, gently taking a thread of her own hair and twirled it in between her fingers. She soundlessly observed what Olette had her wear in place of the lime dress she possessed during the library incident.

It was just a plain translucent tunic and a loose underskirt, nothing too overgenerous, just underclothing. The woman sighed, the last time she had worn anything feminine was during her time of adolescence.

"Here we go! Try this one, I'm sure Master Sora would love to see you in this." Olette chirped ecstatically, holding a colorful bundle in her arms. The dress's image certainly took Kairi by surprise.

It consisted of the top half a shade of canary yellow, strapless and mostly accentuated her bosom and torso. The waist appeared small, and had two long see-through ribbons that tied in the back to secure the hips. The dress reached past her feet and barely swished against the polished wooden floor. The skirt was white w/ yellow thread stitched in the hem to match the top half.

After minutes of Kairi modeling the strapless number, Olette shook her head in disapproval. "Hmm…it's beautiful, practically stunning and shaping your figure in the right places alright. But there are few flaws, next dress!"

Olette promptly stripped the dress from Kairi's fair skinned body before quickly pushing her behind the changing curtain. She left the dumbfounded girl's side for only a few seconds, before returning with an object that Kairi didn't quite recognize.

"It's your corset, that's why the dress didn't look completely perfect on you." Olette laughed a little, making a gesture with her finger, signaling for Kairi to turn around, her back facing the maid.

She huffed a little and then wrapped the..."corset" on her model's upper body, the instrument fitting just a few inches above the middle of her breasts and on the tops of her waist.

"What…is this corset Olette?" Kairi still had her arms lifted while staring at the **thing**. Olette laughed again, clearly amused by Kairi's inquisitive comments and questions. She was truly naïve, yet so stunning as if she knew everything in the world.

"Well, it's known to be quite a fashion in both London and here in France." The servant confirmed, adjusting the size of the corset and then tugged with phenomenal strength without so much as a warning whatsoever.

Kairi instinctively arched her back from shock and gradually, agony. She had sworn many curse vocabulary; they had reached throughout the castle and bounced off the walls with each echo.

Olette continued to tug and then fastened the strings in a neat butterfly knot. The woman tried to comfort Kairi, explaining that wearing the corset would enable her to wear the dress and fill it properly.

"I suppose it's normal for women to lose circulation in their ribs in London and here then." Kairi remarked dryly, throbbing and tingling in places she shouldn't. The nineteen-year-old attempted to loosen the infernal torture device and reached behind her back, but to no avail.

"If you'll kindly excuse me Miss Kairi, I'm going to go fetch the next dress for you to try on for tonight. And don't worry, you shall get used to it while you're still staying here at the castle." Olette pumped her fist enthusiastically, bowed and made her exit.

Obviously, the young adult hadn't listened to Olette's random comment, and focused more on her whole upper body losing blood that was getting cut off from the evil that had wrapped itself around her like a python.

This damn corset was suddenly the bane of her existence. Even more so than an arrogant and smart aleck Sora or an intimidating and enigmatic Xavyer.

Either way, the corset wins the race of becoming an official pain in the ass for Kairi this evening.

* * *

"My! You look like an absolutely wondrous goddess Miss Kairi!" Olette said proudly, finishing the final touch to Kairi's formal look.

A serene smiled crossed the woman of crimson locks. The striking attire she wore seemed to make her glow with finesse and poise. She truly felt like a grown woman, one who can pull of dressing as a man and fight like one. But now, she was remarkably attractive and would like to live the fantasy, just for tonight since given the privilege.

"Thank you Olette…I am in your debt, and I can't help but think of a way to demonstrate my gratitude—" Kairi started, but the maid began to finish cleaning the room and then proceeded to push her out the double doors.

"You can thank me later Miss Kairi, but you're going to be late for dinner!" The two quickly rushed down the many halls and stairs in order to reach their location in time.

Sora and Hayner had already arrived, on time and prime and pressed to the highest level of aptness.

The blond smiled genuinely and bowed. Olette joined the opposite side of him and also bowed. Sora had begun to take deliberate strides toward Kairi's figure. And for the first time in too long, he smiled.

He hadn't spoken, a habit that Kairi had already grown accustomed to, and took the opportunity to do something she hadn't expected. Nor his married servants.

Sora took Kairi's hand and pressed his lips against the top of her palm. It sent jolts of electricity from her arm to her spine, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up on point. But she composed herself in time to blush a little instead of involuntarily shiver.

Still bent and lips brushing against the surface of her hand, Sora smirked and came up again. He still held her hand and motioned her to take his arm, and however hadn't spoken just yet. Kairi looked up at Sora in her peripheral vision as they strolled toward Hayner and Olette who held the doors open to the Dining Room.

His side profile took her breath away; he was so handsome she would fall over if she wanted to. They walked at an even pace, when Sora had looked over at Kairi with the right timing to gaze at her. He raised his eyebrows in awe.

**She.**

**Was.**

**Absolutely.**

**Beautiful.**

**Make that stunning, striking, ornately magnificent! No, rather, angelic and guiltless!**

There were so many things Sora had felt at that instant, he could hear his heart beating faster than normal. But instead, he settled to stare where his eyes may not have had the permission to look. He unintentionally grew slightly hot from the pressure of gawking at such an exquisite portrait of beauty.

Hayner and Olette held the double doors wide open and the two walked through toward the large and decorated dinner table.

Sora held the chair to where Kairi was designated to sit until she had been comfortable in the fine Victorian furniture. She muttered a 'thank you' and Sora replied with a smooth, "My pleasure."

In an instant, Sora waved his hand as always with a string of enchantment that followed behind. Hayner copied the gesture with expertise and the room began to sparkle.

Soon, an assortment of dishes containing piping hot entrees, appetizers, drinks and dessert had entered from the kitchen and danced happily onto the table. It amazed Kairi further as the plates and silver itinerary had bowed to her and placed themselves before her on a neat place mat.

They all continued until Sora commanded them to stop, and they raised their glasses to one another for a toast. The two faithful servants had taken their leave to give the prince and his guest their privacy.

"Tale as old as time…" Olette hummed a familiar tune as she held a hand to her heart, amused by the two figures in the Dining Hall. Her husband hummed the next line before taking his lovely wife into his arms and swayed to their Acapulco.

"_She's the one Olette, I just know it."_ Hayner thought, kissing her on the forehead after brushing her bangs back to reveal her hidden skin.

She nodded, and understood.

"Um…Sora?"

"Yes?" He sipped his wine, curtly tipping the glass to his parched lips with such class before setting it down again. The crystalline goblet glinted against the light emitted from the light fixture from above.

The atmosphere to Kairi was simply divine. It just couldn't get any better or worse. She hoped for the former rather than the latter of the two though. She had kept herself from speaking about a matter that she had her mind on, but let it drift away until they were alone.

"Why do you have a blindfold over your…no wait, never mind. I'm sorry, it's rude of me to ask." Kairi fiddled with her napkin on her lap.

Sora peered discreetly from underneath the darkness that was the cloth that covered his pupils, a smile deftly gracing his pale lips. "It's alright." He started. "I…didn't want you to see my eyes."

Kairi wanted to respond to his curt statement, but didn't seem to form the words. Instead, she opted to quietly sip her freshly brewed soup and only talk when spoken to.

However, on the opposite side of the table, Sora felt like slapping himself from that remark…demand rather. Here was a marvelously precarious fencer with the strength of a legend, and the elegance of a bird from the depths of ashes. Yet, she harbored an irresistible essence he longed to touch, whether it was her rarely shaded locks, or even the creamy smoothness of her neck.

The crowned prince didn't deny it, regardless of admitting the true fact out in the open.

He had become…attracted to this girl who at first claimed to be a man in disguise. Little did she know, he would resist the strong urge to just hold her close to him and keep her away from his other half. Unluckily, that seemed near impossible; both men wanted the same woman and she only desired to search for her kin.

Kairi observed the room, trying to keep herself distracted so as to not lock "eyes" with the twenty-year-old gentleman across the table from her. He may have been all but five to six feet from her, but he may as well sit next to her.

Sora cleared his throat and reached nervously to pull at his dress shirt's collar. He was uncomfortable by the everlasting silence and decided to capture Kairi's attention. He may as well explain himself since they were given the remainder of the evening together.

When his first attempt hadn't fazed the woman, he tried again, this time louder. She perked up within seconds the sound reached her sensitive ears and pushed back a fallen strand of hair behind her perfectly curved ears. "Yes…?" She squeaked, taken aback from Sora's abrupt sound earlier.

"Since we are…finished and no longer famished, I would like for you to…come with me. There is one more place I haven't shown you just yet." Again, it wasn't a suggestion, nor a request or statement of advice. He didn't think she would decline and rest since dinner had ended, so he chose to not give her any choice or reason to say no.

She dabbed her lips with the napkin and then cutely cocked her head to the side. "One more…place?"

Oh how he loved the way she would ask things she was curious about.

Sora only nodded, and stood from his seat. He glided toward Kairi's seat from across the way and pulled out her chair like he had at the start of the last meal of the day.

She hadn't noticed yet until she felt her cold palms suddenly feel warm again that Sora grabbed her hand. He led her out another door Kairi never noticed and the two hastily walked down the many corridors of the castle.

--

"Tell me Kairi…" Sora started, coming to a stop as he reached the location he wanted. He turned to her, a mysterious aura that surrounded his being like when she had first met him returned. Her eyes slightly widened and Sora could tell even though he could only sense her presence and not see her physical form.

"You know how to dance correct?" There we go with the rhetorical questions again.

Her eyes drifted in another direction, another habit she had picked up since her residing in the castle. She just couldn't say a single word! But why? All the woman could do was sigh sadly and shake her head side to side, signifying that she doesn't.

"It's alright my dear." Sora's suave exterior resurfaced as he took her chin into his gloved hand that wasn't still holding her hand.

"_I shall be the one to teach you."_

Her mouth then shaped into the letter 'O' and even imitated the syllable for greater affect. Blue met nothing but the thick strip of black, but she could have sworn she saw eyes that reflected her own gaze back for reassurance.

Yet another lesson she learned today from such an eloquent male. Unpredictability was his specialty and telepathy was second nature. Truly defined beyond what people considered, "The Perfect Man."

"_I guess wearing this treacherous corset was worth it."_ Kairi pondered before giggling to herself, quiet enough for Sora to catch a faint echo of the laughter.

**A perfect night he had planned, and a perfect night indeed he was granted.**

**Phase one: Complete.**

**Phase two: Begin.  
**

* * *

A word from the author…

Well? Worth the wait I'm hoping? (Grins) Again, I apologize to all my eager readers/reviewers who love this preciously touching piece. As you can already tell, the ruthless and coldly sarcastic prince is beginning to soften to our little scarlet haired version of Belle. Now, if you can't resist, then I beg you to tell me whether or not you liked it.

Ok, now I'm really going to shut up and literally get some shuteye. (Smiles)


	5. And The Skies

**Note: Thanks for patiently waiting. And, I still need some more suggestions for Kairi's dress during this part of the story. Dark and dramatic colors are highly recommended, but whatever you guys come up with I shall happily take. Thank you for the help.**

If you didn't notice, the chapter names are from the movie itself. It's during the part where Belle is talking about her favorite book. It has far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince and the skies. So that's what I did in here too. Ingenious no? I digress. Enjoy reading chapter five.

**-EDIT-**

**If you guys want, check out my poll on my profile. I'm a little confused as to which fic I should finish, because all three of my core works are doing fairly well. So, please, check out my poll so that I can determine my decision and focus on one story instead of several all at once. Thanks.**

Princess Io

* * *

**Five: And The Skies**

**Phase Two: Begin.**

The large twin doors creaked due to old age as Sora pushed against the hardened surface. He still held onto Kairi's gloved hand and tugged on it to continue leading the girl toward an unknown destination. They hadn't spoken a single word to one another, and the silence began to build tension with each passing moment.

Sora kept a cool head, but internally, his other half couldn't help but chuckle at his vulnerability. _"I get it. You trying to resist her…everything if that elaborates enough. Her eyes, her lips, her neck, her—"_ His eyebrows creased, wordlessly shutting out the taunts of Xavyer in order to keep his concentration.

Kairi swallowed deeply and let out a small breath. "Sora…? Where are we going?" She was getting a little worried, on edge because she was unsure of where the two of them were headed.

Was he going to trick her? Take her to an unknown place and lock her up? She didn't know, and because of that she was shaking out of her wits.

The young man turned to her again, that black strip of cloth still covering his lovely eyes that she admired. He hadn't spoken, whether it was to keep her in suspense or because he wanted to. He continued to lead her down a long hallway filled with paintings and polished armor alike.

For what seemed like hours, the two had come across an interestingly large painting at the end of their journey. It was a portrait…of someone…familiar. It was a woman and a man in fact. The painting looked aged though, cobwebs covered some parts of it along with dust. Even the frame was tarnished, unclean and probably hadn't been dusted for some time.

Kairi kept gazing at the painting, especially at the woman. The girl in the painting looked a lot…like her, resembled her more like it. She seemed to be under a trance or spell of some kind, a major detail Kairi had noticed were the woman's pupils. Instead of shining the typical brightness, they were dull and bereft of any kind of light.

It left Kairi quite perplexed, until Sora spoke. "That portrait…" He started, "It's…" Much to her discomfort, the crowned prince hadn't finished his thought. Instead he opted to calmly pull her along another long hall, this one filled with more light and less depressing.

The young woman wanted to ask whom the girl was in the painting, but then she didn't want to feel rude by pushing the issue since he may not have revealed the identity to her in the first place. Quite unfortunate.

Sora had stopped abruptly and Kairi bumped into the back of him. Before she was given the opportunity, he faced her again.

Her words escaped her, and her thoughts were completely blank. _"We're here."_ A voice rang in her head. She blinked, taken aback until Sora clutched the gold door handle. The large doors opened, and revealed a beautiful sight, one that Kairi had never seen in her entire lifespan. Until_ now._

* * *

The ceiling was a largely painted mosaic; it mimicked the endless skies where one could truly imagine anything. The clouds were lined in silver and the blues in some areas were several different shades, from cerulean to lazuli. Within the soft pillow-shaped clouds were small angels.

Each one was posed at certain angles, some chatting with others and some not. It looked like a frozen picture, one that lived up to the saying, "Worth one-thousand words". But that wasn't the only thing that kept Kairi in awe. The chandelier that was perched tightly in the center lit up with delight, each small holster held enormous candles that burned freely without restraint.

The marble floors at her feet were simply lovely as well. They were gold and royal purple, along with other majestic colors. She almost felt ashamed to be stepping on such a floor. Everything she imagined to be in the books she had read about childhood fairytales was coming true before her very eyes.

She hadn't noticed that Sora had let go of her hand. But she wandered, her vision solely focused on the high ceiling. Her hands floated up above her, she felt so close to just reach out to the sky and touch it. Eyes drifted to a close, shrouding her world into darkness.

Kairi could feel a sense of protection fall around her, like a translucent veil being wrapped around her fragile being. It felt…tranquil, like she could breathe and not get hurt or anything. What a lovely sensation, she wished to feel it all the time.

Something else had come up from behind her, and she could feel a pair of hands secure themselves comfortably around her lower waist. She was pulled backwards, against a burly chest and it made her skin develop goose bumps.

Fresh breath traced her exposed neckline, and skimmed the sensitive surface. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end, and responded to the forwardness of the mysterious person. Her breathing patterns became inconsistent, and excited.

"What's the matter…?" A male voice asked, that same intoxicating spell passing by the empty canals of her ears. Was the wind fooling her? Or did that question come from no one? Did she know who they were in the first place?

Lips naively traced the underside of her jaw, caressing the path they took. It sent jolts up her spine, she loved this dream, and waking up to reality would only leave her in deep disappointment. Those lips continued to taste her revealing flesh, and slowly came short a few centimeters from her own.

Kairi's breath grew even more ragged, anxious to close that fraction of a distance to meet those hungry lips. But then…she opened her eyes to see who it was. Her lips were still so near to the young man's, but something felt different about him.

"_Sora?"_ Her mind asked, eyes fixated on that blackened wall that lay between them. She couldn't see into his soul, but he could easily break the barrier in hers. They shared this quiet moment, to revel and explore each other, to try and see what the other was thinking.

In seconds, Kairi began to move against Sora's figure. Soft music started to play, and Sora turned Kairi so she could face him properly. A serene smile had spread itself across Sora's attractive features. "You're flush, we haven't even started the lesson yet. You okay?" He quirked an eyebrow for better effect, and it was working flawlessly.

Kairi's cheeks burned, and she discreetly fanned herself so her embarrassment would disappear. "I'm fine…" Her voice drifted, her mind still set on that moment she had with him just minutes ago. She would give anything to experience it again.

The prince quickly changed the subject and took one of Kairi's hands within one of his larger ones. He placed it gently on his shoulder and explained that it was her guide hand. He took the other in his own hand, and could feel just how nervous she was already getting.

The woman looked toward his last available hand and asked what he was going to do with it. He smiled, and promptly placed it in the same place on her lower back. His hand seemed to fit there perfectly, as if her waist was made for his hands to hold, and his alone.

She squeaked when he pushed her toward him, their torsos intimately meeting one another in obvious circumstances. He flirtatiously wiggled his eyebrows and smiled in a supercilious manner, signaling that they were ready to start dancing.

Kairi nodded, attempting to hide the heat that rushed toward her cheeks again that night. Sora explained a few other pointers, but then stopped and whispered as if telling her a secret.

"I'll lead, just follow me. And don't be so tense, it's not like…we've never been this close before."

As the two began to dance, Kairi was simply marveled by how gracious Sora's movements were being. It was as if he were gliding across the floor, tugging her body along with him. She began to stumble a few times, and Sora couldn't help but laugh at her clumsy behavior.

His laughing was short lived however, when the girl unintentionally placed a large amount of pressure upon his left foot. The prince kept any sign of pain within, but only knitted his eyebrows together, forcing Kairi to take notice. "Sora? Are you okay?" What a way to ask an obvious question.

"You're…on my foot."

"Oh my goodness! S-sorry. I really am."

Unluckily, Kairi had soon begun a pattern of stomping on both feet over the next hour or so of dancing. She came to a stop when Sora heavily sighed from the damage she had incurred on him. The auburn haired woman hung her head low, feeling defeated.

"_You idiot! You can't even do something as simple as dancing! What is the matter with you?"_ Her mind screamed, ranting and scolding all the same. She dare not look Sora in the eye now.

She had failed to learn the art of dance, and now she was dearly paying the price by hurting someone who could easily lose his temper and patience. Sora quietly watched her behind the confines of the darkness, not knowing she was berating herself over her unorthodox abilities.

"_So now what oh kind prince?"_ A facetious voice called out in his mind, feigning reluctance over the pain that was slowly residing.

"_We keep going until we get it right."_

"_We keep going until we get it right—hah! If you're done prattling I suggest you tell that woman to watch where she steps next time."_ The voice continued to mock and complain, despite Sora's persistence to shut **him** out. He soon quieted down when his other half began to speak to Kairi.

Sora laid a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to look up at what he might do next. He smiled that marvelous smile that she oh so loved, and took both of her hands in his own. It was a repetitive action he had carried out that evening, and was enjoying the contact with such a creature. He hadn't for so long…

"Come…" Was all he said, and Kairi complied without a second thought. Sora decided, he would teach her dancing another time, and chose to lead her to another place of the castle.

She still looked at him with dismay, hoping the reaction would tell him to stop, but he paid no heed.

**--  
**

What an evening, from dinner to now Kairi was beginning to think it would be her first…a last. She was too nervous to eat and keep eye contact with Sora at the table, their distance not making the situation any better.

Not to mention her flurry of questions as to where they were going and Sora keeping it a secret. Then there was that close embrace…a _warm_ veil of safety around her body in a sensual manner…

Just thinking about it again made Kairi's cheeks burn like the hottest temperature of fire!

She couldn't hide her thoughts any longer however, when Sora had stopped in his footing. She gazed upward to see what he was doing. "So—"

"Are you…happy here Kairi?" The prince asked, hesitation evident in the tone of his voice. He tried to hide the fear of dejection by interacting with her instead of arguing with his alter ego.

She didn't answer, at least, not right away. He led her to sit on a nearby seating arrangement. Much to her surprise, she was unbeknownst to the preparation Sora had done earlier while she was still in her room getting dressed in a gown.

He patiently awaited an answer, anxious to know what she would say. Her mind was a difficult concept to decipher, and only knowing a vague description of her expression made it all the more challenging to predict anything.

Kairi took a deep breath, calmed her racing heart and nervously played with the ruffles of her evening gown. She hadn't spoken, and thought about the question he was asking her. It was certainly something out of the blue, and far from expectation.

Instead, Kairi stripped her gloves to show her dainty fingers. The gentle currents of the breeze blew in the small spaces between each digit, greeting them happily. She pushed a strand of ruby hair behind her ear, and then reached up to fondle Sora's cheeks with her bare hands.

The contact he received made him jump, surprised by her palms that felt cool against his skin. Blood began to pump at a faster rate through his veins, and he could feel his heart beating quicker as well.

Kairi's hands left their current spot on his cheeks, one traveling to the center of his chest and the other threading her fingers through his boisterous hair.

She reached the knot that held the black strip secured around his head. Sora's hand instinctively clutched Kairi's wrist, his grip didn't crush her fragile joint, but held it firmly in place. He held his reserve, unable to allow Kairi to accomplish her goal.

"Sora…please, let go of me." She whispered, unafraid by Sora's sudden movements.

He quietly squeezed her wrist again without knowing, temporarily distracted by the tone of Kairi's voice. She winced a bit, and applied a bit of pressure on his chest with her opposite hand. He gave in to her wishes, and released her tender wrist from his unbreakable grasp.

The young woman continued with her first intention, and finally gave the ties a hard tug after getting them unraveled. The blackened cloth fell from around Sora's head in a hushed whisper, and it fell lifelessly against the balcony marble floor.

The wind picked up with interesting timing and swept it away, carrying it toward an unknown destination.

Sora's eyelids were closed however, and remained that way. "Stop being stubborn Sora…that's my job." Kairi huffed impatiently, placing one hand back on his cheek again to grab his attention. The crowned prince snorted and calmly nuzzled into her soft hand, creating butterflies in her stomach.

"Stop being so forward Kairi…that's my job." He mocked, covering her hand with his. Before giving her a chance to retaliate on his remark, he began to kiss her. She gasped, unsure of how to assess the situation. Of course, it didn't matter anymore; Sora's lips were of much higher importance at the very moment.

He leaned forward into the kiss, coaxing her lower lip to follow the rhythm with his set pace. Kairi didn't exactly know what to do; this kiss surprised her, if not more so compared to the previous encounter. She fretfully followed what he wanted.

The prince was intrigued by her submissive attitude, but hastily learned that she was first experiencing such close contact. "Did I scare you?" He whispered against her lips, his fresh breath tickling her cheeks, turning them a rosy magenta. Kairi's eyelids drooped, she was amazed by the spell he cast on her, and didn't desire him stopping any time soon.

She lightly traced Sora's newly moist lips with a long finger, staring and admiring his bottom lip. He kissed the tip of her finger and smiled. "You still haven't answered my questions Kairi." The girl continued to stare at his extravagant lips, before responding.

"I am happy here…and, no you didn't."

* * *

"Where are we now Sora?" Kairi asked, seeing nothing but ruffling leaves that moved carelessly in the surrounding tree tops.

With the simple wave of his hand, the candle wax that was perched all around the proximity lit up simultaneously. They all burned brightly, and it was then that Kairi learned just where the two of them were now.

He led her to a garden, particularly a rose one. There was a polished fountain nearby that had running water flowing out of it, and statues of angels pouring the liquid from their handmade pots. They appeared as if dancing, happily enjoying themselves.

Yet again, he astonished her beyond belief.

The grass mimicked a meadow of emeralds o' plenty and shined against the light emitted from the candles. It shimmered as Kairi marveled at the lively agriculture.

Roses were growing almost everywhere and that was quite a phenomenon as well. From white to violet, each color had proudly been displayed.

A few had levitated, and Kairi noticed Sora had used telekinetic for that to happen. She wanted to ask of the issue, but something came into her line of vision instead. Sora held a strangely colored rose in front of her; instead of the petals being shaded one distinct color, it harbored two.

The rose matched her gown, dark sapphire and black petals had fully bloomed, despite the nurture from the sun. These types of roses were fueled by the reflection of the moon's light that rained down when there was no trace of pure light.

"It's…beautiful." Kairi said.

Sora smiled, and placed it behind one of her ears. _"No…you are."_ His other half chuckled, thinking similar thoughts as the prince.

Kairi lightly brushed her fingertips on the petals of the flower, but Sora's hand prevented her from continuing. She looked from behind her shoulder toward his masculine face, bewildered as to how he got behind her so quickly.

His other hand brushed against the nape of her neck, pushing her hair to one side in a sloth-like manner. One hand was wrapped possessively around her waist and pulled her figure toward him again, this time more hastily and intimately.

She softly moaned from the contact and closed her eyes to take in his mint scent. Even though his eyes remained closed, Sora could feel the warmth and suppleness of her body that lay against him. He loved it, as well as smelling lilac in her hair, a concoction he had never smelt before.

"Now…where were we before?" He growled sexily against her scalp, breathing her essence in so he could memorize it. His hands continued to worship the body belonging to Kairi, each touch and press of his palms against her made the woman shiver. The cursed garment kept Sora from truly touching her, so the two sufficed for passionate stroking.

She panted quietly as a reply, feeling his hands further explore her body. He felt like a newly born child, searching and discovering new ways that gave him the responses he liked from the youthful woman.

His lips grazed over her neck, feeling her beating pulse vibrating. He repeated his question against her neck before nipping it. The female was completely breathless; if Sora weren't holding her she would have fainted by now.

Both were clearly aroused by each other, and there was no turning back.

**--  
**

The two continued their intimate actions, much Sora's ultimate pleasure. Kairi could instantly feel a fire inside of her, and by the way Sora had noticed it almost right away, it seemed to excite him. He had here crushed up against a column, careful not too hurt her small frame.

"Sora…" Kairi said, getting interrupted by Sora's voracious nature. He devoured whatever thought she had and began to ascertain new places that her dress hid. His maiden was so curvaceous and astounding, there were many things Sora could compare her to, and she would surpass them all.

As much as he yearned to tear the evening gown off Kairi's concealed body, Sora kept his desire down a little longer, and just settled for heated foreplay. The crimson haired woman began to participate, and he let her have the lead now that she felt more comfortable.

Though a novice, she adapted quickly to the man's expectations and certainly pleased him. She kissed him sheepishly, with the lightest touch. Her butterfly kisses trailed from his forehead, onto each individual eyelid, around the corners of his lips, and was hoping to reach his Adam's apple.

However, Sora chased her own pair of lips and nibbled boldly on them. His tongue danced with hers, as if they were waltzing all over again. Kairi was beginning to get light headed, and told Sora to stop for a moment so she could catch her breath.

She leaned back, resting her head against the stone column to stare at Sora. Sweat beat from his forehead, and dripped seductively from the tips of his wild mane and onto the floor. "Sora…" she started again, rethinking the first thought she had earlier before he cut her off.

"May I?"

At first, he was hesitant, suddenly going rigid. Sora looked away, and cast his head to the side, he felt ashamed Kairi had to witness this. She cocked her head to the side, curious to know what he was contemplating.

With odd timing, the skies began to rain a light drizzle. Kairi ignored the echoing showers and didn't feel any sense of biting cold from the falling raindrops. Sora breathed deeply, and sighed, something Kairi had gotten used to.

Finally deciding, Sora turned his head back, his expression stern and emotionless. Kairi's heart began to beat faster out of anticipation as she waited. His eyelashes tickled the tops of his cheeks, and he began to open them.

A pair of discolored pupils gazed back at Kairi. One eye's pigment was the familiar lazuli that she had adored. While the other, was shaded a bold and intimidating amber that held fire within.

Cold sweat dripped from the side of her face. _"Could it be…?"_ She thought.

The prince's secret…was revealed at _last._

* * *

A word from the author…

**I'm still taking requests for Kairi's dress design. I have the colors that I've chosen. And everyone seems to like her in dark midnight cerulean or a light baby blue. So, I'm going to mix that with black or even red. If you'd like, I shall fully describe the dress as just a sole chapter by itself when this story is completely finished. Thanks again people, and please leave a review, critique all you like because they are highly appreciated.  
**


	6. Malicious Intent

Okay, I'm so sorry for not updating this wonderful story after so long… I'm ashamed of the fact that I left this one to collect dust while taking care of other matters. However, I'm here now and I'd like to thank my ever-faithful readers/fans because you guys are so deserving of this. I'm hoping this chapter is worthy enough for you to read, considering the fact it's author has been a lazy bum and "ignoring" her account.

Anyway, if you want to keep an eye on me, visit my deviantART account (the link is at the top of my profile page). I'm very active there, and you can find my latest written pieces and other stories that I don't post here. I've been focused on another project, that most of my creative prowess has been pouring in there. Fortunately, I have a plentiful amount to spread around.

Now, enjoy the long awaited chapter six of _Tears To Roses_.

And...**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!**

* * *

**Six: Malicious Intent**

The dangerous solution in his eyes was alluring; Kairi couldn't turn away from those pupils, the murky liquid swishing back and forth like a lava lamp. She swallowed hard, though the motion went by unseen beneath the hard rain. The two forgot where they were this night, blatantly staring at one another in a game of silent proportions. Her mouth moved to speak, ready to permeate the frozen air with her words. He moved first; sharpened nails ran across the side of her cheek, leaving a heated trail of crimson in its wake.

It ran an aimless path down the side of her chin, past the hollow of her collarbone, staining the delicate fabric of her evening gown. The very sight made her shiver, but not from the pouring showers from above.

Fangs protruded from the corners of his lips, the prince drew them for the sole intent of attacking the girl before him. She couldn't move her position from the balcony, a strange force holding her in place. Her fingertips twitched in voluntarily, as if she were ready to curl them into a fist.

His face neared her nape, his breath overpowering her keen senses. She felt helpless, like dying game to her pursuer. The tips of his teeth grazed her skin, and with the strength of will, she gripped the front of his attire. With a hard shove, Kairi pulled out of the man's grip and made a dash toward the inside of the castle.

She could still hear him breathing in her ears, her canals ringing from the intimidating sound. He watched her run, licking his lips. '_All the better,_' he thought, waiting seconds later before beginning his chase. Every woman was the same, they would be attracted to him, but not long before discovering the truth do they attempt to escape in a desperate panic.

Her heart pounded against her rib cage, forcing small breaths to the surface of her partially opened lips. She had no idea where she was running; she didn't care, so long as it was away from that _**beast**_. How foolish of her to think she could ever fall for a man like Sora.

She had seen that form before, but believed it to be nothing more than a figment of her imagination. When their eyes met, never had she felt such fear before in her entire life. He made her crumple to the ground like a child, his stature dominating her previous attempt of bravery.

_**How foolish.**_

Before she was given the chance to pause, an unexpected snap sounded through the large hallway. Kairi braced her fall, spraining her wrists in the process. Electrical pains shot from the tips of her fingers to her shoulders, she gritted her teeth to keep from showing weakness. Her hands brought the dress upward, revealing her priceless heels that were strapped around her stinging ankles. One of the heels that supported the balls of her feet broke away from the shoe, the piece laid inches away.

There was no hesitation. Kairi undid the straps of the shoes from her feet, leaving them behind as she heaved the remainder of her dress. The excess weight hindered her run; she huffed in frustration, but not long before turning another corner and into a small alleyway of the castle. She leaned against the wall, catching her breath.

"I love a fast woman."

Her eyes widened by such a proclamation, knowing the voice did not belong to her. His hands slithered about her body, finding her throat and stomach. He nipped at her heels the entire time, in spite of the fact she hadn't noticed during her panicked episode. She shut her eyes tight, eyebrows twitching from his cold touch.

"The more you run, the hungrier I get."

He traced every word against her flesh, in her hair, her conscious. His grip slipped away from her; she pivoted her body, strands of scarlet smacking her face and back by the sudden motion. It looked as if he and the wall were one figure, that same harvest colored pupil carving its image into her memory. Kairi fell away from his ghost-like grip, clutching the sides of her face. She was horrified by the sight of him, malevolent in every way and sickeningly persistent. She didn't understand… what the hell did he want with her?

"G-get away from me!" Kairi made a mad dash down the hall again, barely able to outline the suits of armor and closing the next pair of door. There was no way she was thinking of staying here any longer. Sora was possessed by an unyielding demon, one that could devour her if she didn't escape. She heard an audible rip coming from the dress; she looked down, seeing her legs completely exposed and a significant amount of her attire that was torn from her body hanging nearby another piece of furniture. She assumed it got caught due to the fact the dress didn't allow a lot of excess movement.

She burst out the front, the rain pouring ever harder upon her body. She was drenched from head to toe, but she didn't care. She yearned for survival, and if it meant getting sick along the way, so be it. A giant wall of thorns stood in her way, blocking the exit. She was sure there weren't any when she arrived on that snowy morning, so why—

She heard her pursuer chuckle; he appeared a few feet behind her, his body saturated in thick, black shadows. Tendrils writhed about from him, but were nothing than wisps of his being. His eyes struck down the electric indigo of hers, daring her to cower before him in fear. It took a lot to frighten the woman, and she certainly was not going to break that record tonight.

'_Must you run, fair maiden?_'

"I don't know how the hell you were able to possess Sora this time, but I can't believe you tricked me." She narrowed her eyes at him, yelling over the booming thunder. He shrugged in response, clearly unaffected by her complaint. He was used to it, and she was no different than all the others who tread in his neck of the woods. If her words were supposed to affect him, it wasn't working. They were nothing more than a waste of her breath – an unnecessary fit that lead her nowhere. Yet...

He walked toward her; each step he advanced forward with created ice beneath his feet. His horrific irises held her attention, grounding her yet again. He sneered at her reaction, erasing the existence of a once fierce warrior. She had fallen to his mercy, she was easy to predict. He prevented Sora from intervening this time, keeping him silent so he could concentrate without a second opinion lolling around in his conscious.

Black ooze dripped from his fingertips, the deadly solution spreading about the remainder of his body. She watched from the ice on his feet, but was jerked back up to his eyes. He mimicked the nature of the shadows, his eyes taking full effect like a glowing lantern in the dark. They were dim in color, yet bright in contrast to the new blackened skin he acquired.

They stood no more than inches from each other, one disheveled and hardly dressed, while the other possessed malicious intent to tear her beneath his unwavering gaze. His sharp eyes ripped through her heart; his hand supported the back of her neck, the claws of his hand nipping at the flesh of her neck and scalp.

"Your blood...smells _**delicious**_." he whispered against her nape, trailing the tips of his fangs on the surface of skin. He teased her blood veins as they continued to pump life through her system. She swallowed a harsh gasp when he bit down, impaling the delicate skin.

--

Her forehead pulsed in an uncontrollable manner, beating against her head like a hammer. The force reeled her from her unconscious state; she sat up, her chest heaving from the pressure pushed onto it. It was difficult to breathe, but every attempt left her even more in and out of reality than before. Her neck seared as if she were branded, forcing her to slap the very part. Her hand traced a faint mark there, her eyes widened in response.

"_Awake, I see."_ A deep voice called out to her. She turned toward the direction of the voice, clutching the blankets to her body. She shuddered at the familiar scent within the room, intoxicated while afraid. The sole provider of light was from the fireplace, though dimmed and fighting to stay alive while they fed upon the helpless logs within.

She began to ponder a method of escape for the third time since her arrival; she never felt safe here. That one chance she danced with Sora was a rarity, and she assumed it wouldn't happen again. Her clenched hands tore away at the fabric of the soft decor, unable to think straight.

A breeze swept by her, kissing her bare skin—she looked about her body, noticing _**he may have**_ shed what remained of her evening gown, replacing her attire with warm bed clothing. '_Pervert!_' A deep blush assaulted her cheeks; she almost gave into the urge to wrap the blankets around her exposed body, but a subtle knock broke her concentration.

Olette appeared before Kairi, her dulled emerald irises were an abrupt awakening that morning. She looked possessed, but the castle's illusions have proven the girl's assumptions wrong before. The maid snatched away Kairi's barrier, yanking her away from the comforter before using that same hand to push her in between her shoulder blades. The girl stuttered in her steps, thrown off guard by the incredible strength Olette beheld. They were similar in size and shape, yet there were distinct differences between them when it involved true physical strength.

"Ah, the beauty is finally awake."

The very words made Kairi's spine tingle, forcing scarlet to assault her cheeks. She didn't know why she felt a sudden rush of emotion from the presence of his voice, in spite of the back of his chair facing her. That tiny wall between them would be broken soon enough.

She swallowed what little saliva inhabited her mouth, resisting the urge to clear her throat. She wanted to say something, but the mere thought of it struck at her very heart, leaving the blood frozen. She hadn't been this afraid in so long, as if the feeling, the adrenaline rush to a factor of fear had vanished into thin air. So what made her speechless now?

Not a single blink during those moments of thought. Xavyer appeared before her, staring down at her with those eyes of riches. She couldn't look at him, not without being hypnotized again and frozen in her tracks; unable to move a single muscle without the possibility of getting it severed seconds later. Instead she focused her energy upon the clenched fists at her sides, brushing against the little clothing that embraced her small figure.

"Funny, you had a lot to say the first time we met. Why so quiet now, Kairi?" Her name rolled on his tongue, caressing her cheek. She dared not flinch.

* * *

A word from the author…

I sincerely apologize that this chapter isn't as long as I hoped. However, I intend to update it again sometime this weekend before I have to go back to school on Monday. Today and tomorrow I will be gone and possibly away from internet. So this will have to suffice for now. I'm so sorry to those who waited for so long to see this new chapter arise.


End file.
